Earth Warriors
by Jester Fraser
Summary: ch.22 in. (I changed the title was Earth Protectors) Some kids turn out to be more than they think they are. They are the Earth's protectors. But an evil force is out to kill them while at camp. Please R
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter One: School Camp All Grades 7-12!! How Gr-horrible!

Disclaimer: Don't own the movies.

AN: This is totally AU. Some of our technology is there too. Only some.

Alex and his class were assigned to go to a camp with their parents as chaperons. None of the kids volunteered their parents so Alex was chosen to bring his parents as chaperons. Oh, goody. One parent from each class room, his parent was picked. He trudged in the house and put the permission slip in his father's lap then trudged upstairs to do his homework. Rick looked at the slip reading it all.

"Oh, great!" He said sarcastically. "Evy and I get to chaperon a bunch of kids we don't know. How great. ALEX!"

Alex trudged down the stairs to his father.

Rick pointed to the slip, "You volunteered us to go?"

Alex shook his head, "No, the teacher said you had to go."

Rick pondered a bit then said, "Had to? Meaning that I have no choice?"

Alex nodded.

Rick replied, "But your mother has her work. She can't take time off. Her job is practically a 24/7 thing."

Alex said, "The teacher said at least one had to go because he was going too."

Rick thought a bit, then something awful struck his mind. "How long is this Alex?"

"Three weeks, why?"

Rick paled. _Three Weeks?? NO!! I can't go so long without Evy that long anymore!!_

"Dad?"

"Huh? Oh uh, tell them that they're gonna have to find another chaperon."

"No, Dad, you HAVE to go."

"UGH! Fine, I'll go. When do we leave? ."

"Next Monday."

"That only gives us two days to pack. Start figuring out what you want to take."

Alex nodded and trudged upstairs to his room.

(AN: Forget about the war, Rick is in his mid thirties so is Evy. Assuming they had Alex at the age of Twenty-two, Rick being a year older. And Alex is now fourteen.)

On Monday the class and everyone met at the school at 6:00 am in the morning!!

"Okay now, get on the bus in pairs, two to a seat. Start moving class! Pair up!" The teacher, Mr. White called out to the half asleep class. He turned to Rick. "Mr. O'Connell, I'll take the back of the bus you take the front, we get our own seats!"

Rick just nodded. Alex was apart of a group of five the other four paired up leaving him with no one to pair up with. A girl his age stepped up to him. She had brown hair with green eyes and wore a black shirt with black pants and black boots. She had feather in her hair and was dark in skin color. She had a knife with her, and wore a beaded belt and wore a black bandana with silver hieroglyphs on it. He read the Egyptian words that pronounced Artemis Pretty Weasel. On her shirt in silver letters wrote (in English) Uutte. (Pronounced ooh-ooh-tay) 

"Hey, I'm Artemis Pretty Weasel. Want to be my partner?" She asked holding out her hand. He shook her hand.

"Sure, I'm Alex O'Connell. Um, I noticed your bandana, it's written in Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Are you Egyptian?"

"Yeah, a quarter though. My Mom was half Greek and half Egyptian. She immigrated to America where she met a Sioux named Leonard Pretty Weasel. Everyone called him Mugs. They died when I was young, about when I was four. An English man adopted me and brought me back here. He liked my last name so he didn't have it changed," she said as they got in line to load the bus. Alex nodded.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Artemis," Alex said sympathetically. "Can you speak any of your ancestors languages?"

"Call me Arty, please," she said. "And yeah I can speak Egyptian, Greek and Sioux."

They got on the bus sitting only a seat away from Rick. Rick couldn't help smiling at how Alex seemed to like this girl. 

"You know I was in Egypt when I was like eight and a lot of weird things happened. I don't remember what exactly but I was traveling with my adoptive father through the desert when we saw a huge column of black smoke with someone's face on it. It was so weird. I wonder what it was. But then again I was also wondering why we were traveling through the desert. Jake said it was to find a gravesite found earlier. We should have just taken the plane or something," Artemis said as they left on the bus. Alex had to keep from bursting out laughing. And also to resist from telling her that his family was there fighting a Scorpion King and hoping they wouldn't get sucked into a pyramid. "You know I also make reed flutes? Yeah. I like to play flutes and I know many songs. I can also draw very good too. And I love wolves." She and Alex talked on the way to camp, she did most of the talking though.

They arrived at camp in two hours, after they were all out and readied in their tents Mr. White made an announcement.

"These three weeks at camp is for education and exercise. Living in the city people tend to get out less often and to slowly rot away. This is for your own good. There were already camp counselors here but one was missing so we called upon Rick O'Connell to help. He has, we thank you Mr. O'Connell. Now that we are settled in we will have the rest of the day off. Tomorrow the real work will begin! So until then please go introduce your selves to our twelve camp counselors, which includes Mr. O'Connell. Good day." He steeped down from a rock he was on as the kids introduced themselves to the counselors.

-------Somewhere in the forest near the camp after they fell asleep-------

"Ssssssso, now we will have to take the kidsss sssso nothing isssssss in our way. That shouldn't be to hard, Sssssssoketh. Don't fail me. The kidssssss are the ones that are friend of Alexxxxxx O'Connell. They are pulled together by a desssssstiny to protect thissss Earth. They mussssssst be annihilated from thissss Earth ssssssso I can rule thissssssss world and the othersssssss. Isssssss that clear?" said a snake like voice from a dark vortex to a tall shadowy figure. 

The figure bowed to the vortex, "it is clear m'Lord. They will be put away with."

The vortex then vanished.

__________________________End Chapter____________________

AN: Okay, this is a total AU fic huh? Who'd go camping while a war is on near their home? Well the war doesn't happen. I need people to be thew chosen ones. The class is really like all the grades from 7-12. So age goes in around there. If you want to be in it just review and answer these simple questions:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Other: (like what you wear what you do and your hobbies. And what your secret hidden power is. Alex is courage and knowledge, he is represented by wind. Artemis is from the moon, her powers are kind of towards water and fire, she is courage and dumb luck. You can have more than one and two or more can have the same elemental powers here. Also anything else you want to add.)

BTW: Fashion and clothes now days are in there too. And so we also have portable cd players and tape players too. But the class wasn't allowed to bring any but some people didn't listen (ie Artemis)

Please review!


	2. The Hike and two new friends

****

Chapter Two

The hike

Disclaimer: I don't own the movies.

Mr. White and the other teachers had the students up by 5:30 Am. Not many people were happy, they ate breakfast which only consisted of two slices of bread, an apple and water. 

"Alright students, wake yourselves up now. Today we start on a hike, the hike is 200 km long. We start out going east make a big circle and come back in the camp from the west. That will be all we do today, along the way we'll make stops for lunch and dinner, and you can get acquainted with other peers and other students. That is all I have to say," Mr. White said as he stepped down from a big rock. Of course there was moans and groans but most of the kids were still asleep. They started off immediately.

"This sucks, I doubt if we could even make 200 km in a day!" Artemis said as she stretched out. A girl walked up beside her. She was dressed inbootcut jeans, steel tip boots, tan and sage tank tops and a small opal ring on her middle finger. She had long curly dark blonde hair; light reddish brown eyes and was built like a wench measuring at 5'5". 

"Well, we might if we walk fast enough or ran half the time."

"Run?!?! No way am I gonna run! I hate running, I can barely run for a minute much less than half a day!"

"Well, I don't think the teachers are gonna run half the time. I doubt they can, they're just trying to piss us off. By the way, I'm Katrina Barnard, who are you?"

"Artemis Pretty Weasel, a native from America. Parents died when I was four. Nice to meet ya." They shook hands, Artemis pointed to Alex who was sleep walking, "This is Alex O'Connell, he's sleep walking."

"Cool."

"So do you like hiking?"

"Yep, and I also like camping and witch craft, but not that cerimonial stuff, more of the gypsy kind."

"Ah, yes, I sometimes perform rituals of my Native American ancestors. They say Native American magic is pretty powerful. I'm also Greek and Egyptian. What about you?"

"I'm Slavic Gypsy and a tad Scottish," She said Scottish in a Scottish accent. 

"Cool, I like Scotland, beautiful place it is. I wish I could live there sometimes."

"Ah, yes, it is quite the beautiful place isn't it?" said a Scottish accented voice from behind them. They turned to see a 14-year-old girl in jeans, a hooded top, and vans shoes. 

"Yes it is, I also like the bagpipes. Way cool I think. I'm Artemis Pretty Weasel, the sleep walking kid next to me is Alex O'Connell, who are you?"

"Ashleigh Macdonald, and who are you?" She asked as she pointed to Katrina.

"oh, sorry, forgot my manners there a bit, I'm Katrina Barnard, nice to meet you, Ashleigh," she said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine."

They continued on their walk, chatting about this and that. The group got lost about half way through the hike.

"Lost? Ah great!" Alex said sarcastically. Rick stepped up to Mr. White grabbing his collar.

"Listen here bud, why don't the counselors know where we are? They run the camp, they should know the damn layout of the land!"

"I-I don't know Mr. O'Connell, but please put me down. And desist from such actions again, it is a bad example for the children."

"Damn that! I'll lead the way!"

Rick pushed up to the front and headed onwards. Later, thanks to Rick's survival ness skills and help from Katrina they found the path and headed for camp. Many hours later, in the dark, they reached camp finally.

Mr. White stepped up on the big rock, "Okay, now that you have met some fellow students please get into groups of three, now mixed genders and set up a tent. The people you choose are the people you're stuck with for the next three weeks so choose wisely.

Katrina Artemis and Ashleigh immediately grouped up leaving Alex to fend for him self. He joined some of his friends.

They set up camp and fell asleep.

~~~~~in the night, the shadowy figure was speaking to the vortex again…~~~~~

"Have you sssssssssspotted the onesssssss?" The voice asked.

"Some sire, there are three girls with him in all now."

"There are sssssssstill more to come. By the end of the camp, you should have all the protectorsssssss. Don't fail me Sssssssssssoketh! I am not one for failure!"

The figure bowed, "Of course sire, I will not fail." Then the vortex vanished.

_________-End Chapter_________________

Okay, don't worry you others, I plan to put everyone in. Just you two will come in later. Not much action in this one, please review. Send in other characters!! I only can think of one!! I need more! Well thanks for those who reviewed!

Mai


	3. Three more! With dead ducks today!

****

Chapter Three

Another Two!

Disclaimer: Don't own the movies.

Begin Chapter-----

The next day the students were allowed to sleep in for an hour. But still, 6:30 Am is still too early to get up. Artemis couldn't get up and Alex may as well be classified as dead. But Katrina and Ashleigh were already up. Artemis crawled over to the fire they were at. She propped herself up and started to roast an apple.

"How can you two be up so early?" She asked groggily.

"Well, I like getting up to hike in the morning, so it just became a habit," Katrina said picking at her half molded bread. "Do you think that mold would have affected this part of the bread?"

The others shrugged.

"I get up early because my ride to school is my dad, and he gets up at like 5:00 am and leaves around six," Ashleigh said as she tossed her molded bread in the fire making it burts up then calm down.

"The bread must have had some weird chemicals in it. I get home schooled so I wake up around nine," Artemis said. Just then someone walked by and slumped next to the fire. 

"Do you mind if I sit near your fire? Our fire wouldn't start and I also need some light to play my gameboy advance," the girl said as two more followed. The girl was wearing jeans, black boots, a dark blue midrift (I guess that's what you mean) with the sleeves going to the forarms, and she had dark purple dyed hair with red streaks. 

"Sure, you can sit there, all of you," Ashleigh said scooting over to make room for the other girls.

"So what are your names?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, sorry, my bad, I'm Terry Jacobs these two are Selena and Jenia Mckayiln. You are?" Selena was wearing nylon athletic pants and a tee-shirt, and Jenia was wearing blue jeans, a bluish tank top lei boots, and had short brownish hair with red streaks.

"I'm Artemis Pretty Weasel. And that is Katrina Barnard and Ashleigh Macdonald. So what games you got?" Artemis asked as she looked at the gameboy advance screen.

"Oh, a few power puff girls games, Invader Zim, which I'm playing right now, and a couple of others from movies and wrestling," she replied as she played her gamboy advance.

"OH! Cool! Could I play a wrestling one when your done?" Artemis asked eagerly. Terry nodded.

"Uh, Artemis you better take that apple from the fire now, or it'll be just a black apple shaped object," Katrina said as she started to roast her apple. Artemis took her apple bit into in. Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balss and then they squinted as tears started to form around her eyes. She took a bite, chewed then swallowed.

"AAAAAAHhhhhh!! My toungue! My tounge!" She yelled trying to cool her toungue off. "Where's the friggin water?!?!"

Mr. White ran over, "Ms. Pretty Weasel! You do not use that kind of language, you have two weeks detenion when we get back to school!"

"Fuck, that's harsh, Terry said. Mr. White looked sternly at her.

"Don't use that language young lady or you'll join ms. Pretty Weasel here," he said.

"Hey wait a sec! That's not fair!" Selena said. "Artemis here got two weeks detention for saying friggin but you let Terry get away with saying the real word!"

"What's your point?"

"Her point is that you are a redneck, Mr. White ass!" Jenia said standing up next to Selena.

"Then would you all like to join her in detention?"

"No! But let her go! Next time you hear anyone cuss, or something like that then you can put them in detention!"

Mr. White was about to protest but all the girls were glaring daggers at him so he just nodded and went back to his tent.

"Thanks girls," Artemis said taking swig of her water. "I owe all of you one."

"No problem," They said. At 8:00 am the camp was called to attention. Mr. White got on his big rock.

"Alright students, today we do an activity. It is a fun and enjoyable one. Today we go and name plants that we find. You will all receive a plant book, with a book of sketch paper," he said holding up the book and sketch book. "You look for the plants from the book and you sketch them on the papers, then you write down the facts and uses of the plant. After this you will give a presentation of all the plants you find in two hours. This is for a grade. You can work in a group of up to seven, you may choose your partners now."

"Let's be a group, with Alex in it," Katrina suggested. They all nodded, and got together. The counselors handed them a book and a sketch book.

"Okay, We should all do one thin each, I'll sketch and someone can write down the uses and facts while the other five find the plants, this way it may go faster than looking for one as a group," Artemis said taking the sketch book and pencil. Selena took the book.

"I'll do the facts and uses writing," she said as she read the book.

They chose what they were going to find and went in search of the plants. (Of course I won't write down anything of the plants and whatnot because I don't know about the plants there!) With in two hours the group had gotten almost all the plants in the book, they only needed five more out of forty five. They gave the presentation and got the highest grade. Then after the presentations Mr. White got on the rock again.

"So now, we will have mid morning tea. We have pastries and apples, enjoy!" 

The group sat down near there fire with Alex joining them. 

"So, we have pastries, but they're like rocks!" Alex said trying to bite into one but had to hit it against the rock to break off a piece. 

"I saw a lake over there in the woods with ducks and all! Let's go feed these to the fish and ducks!" Artemis said getting up.

"Are you kidding? This would bloody kill a duck!" Terry said. Artemis grabbed her arm and Selena's.

"oh come on! It's not that bad, besides we'd be feeding them, something they don't do I bet! C'mon!"

Everyone else got up and took their pastries with them. When they arrived at the lake Artemis tore off a piece and threw it at a duck, the duck ate it.

"See! It's not bad!" Artmis said tearing off another bigger piece.

"Hey, Artemis, maybe it shouldn't be so big, they might not be able to eat it!" Katrina said. 

"Oh, nonsense they can!" Artemis threw the piece and Alex and Ashleigh threw a big piece of their pastry at some ducks, they all hit different ducks right on the heads. The ducks just flated there, their feet sticking in the air. The three paled.

"I killed a duck!" Artemis said. Alex and Ashleigh gaped at what they had done. A counselor came up.

"Hey, what happen to those three ducks there?" He asked pointing to the dead ducks. "Did you kill them?"

"No! no, they were dead to begin with, they were just trying to sink the ducks because Katrina here was getting upset," Selena said. Katrina immediately started to do fake sobs and acted like se was lightening up. (About a Boy rip off)

"Is that true?" The counselor asked Artemis, Alex and Ashleigh, they nodded dumbly, still shocked that they killed ducks. 

"Yeah, so everything is fine here!" Terry said laughing nervously.

The counselor gave her a suspicious look, "Okay, but you shouldn't even be up here, so get back to camp the lot of ye, we have other things to do you know!"

Selena, Terry, Katrina and Jenia nodded and dragged Artemis, Ashleigh and Alex off, by the way, they were still shocked that the pastries were hard enough to kill the poor ducks.

---------End of Chapter-------

The day will continue tomorrow if I think of anything. Please keep the reviews coming and thank you for the reviews so far!

A few questions though:

Ashleigh: What does mosher mean? is that a Scottish term? I never heard someone say that here in the two states I've lived in.

Jeania: What songs would you like you character to usually sing?

Selena: Is that India Indian or Native America Indian?

To All: No one knows of their true powers yet, but they will near the end of camp. Thanks for the reviews! More coming soon!


	4. Rest of the Dead Duck Day & MAD DUCKS!

****

Chapter Four

The rest of the day

Disclaimer: I don't own the movies.

Artemis, Ashleigh and Alex still sat in shock near the tent one hour after the duck incident. Jenia sighed heavily; she had tried really hard to get them to snap out of the state they were in.

"C'mon, it's just three ducks, it's hunting season anyway!" She said. Ashleigh snapped out of shock land then Artemis. Artemis grinned evilly.

"You're right there Jenia, it is hunting season huh?"

"It is, and how I'm starving!" Ashleigh said grinning as evilly as Artemis.

"I've never had duck before, but I'm willing to try. You girls start the fire, I'll go get the ducks!" Artemis said as she got up and ran off.

"Duck, huh?" Katrina said thoughtfully, "Doesn't sound too bad. Better than the shit they give us!" Katrina slapped her hand over her mouth and looked over at where Mr. White was sitting, he hadn't heard her. "Whew!"

Alex finally snapped out of shock. He saw Artemis come over carrying the ducks they killed and he practically fainted but Rick came over and caught him.

"Alex, sit up straight, you're in front of the ladies!" He said grinning sexily. Ashleigh went starry eyed. "I guess my son is the real ladies man. All the boys over there are green with jealousy. Hehehehe."

Ashleigh near fainted from hearing his sexy chuckle. Artemis sat down with the ducks. Rick looked surprised.

"You're eating duck? Did you kill them?"

Artemis laughed nervously, "uh, hehe, yeah, it was an accident!"

"Hehe, do you know how to cook duck?"

"Of course, it's the plucking that's the hard part. Hey, Ashleigh, hello! Earth to Ashleigh," Artemis said snapping her fingers in front of Ashleigh. Ashleigh snapped up.

"Huh? What?"

"You want to gut the duck?" Artemis asked taking out her knife. All the girls cringed.

"No thanks!" Ashleigh said. Artemis looked around; every girl shook her head.

"I'll gut it and pluck it," Rick said taking the ducks and started to pluck them.

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. O'Connell!" Ashleigh said starry eyed. All the girls looked at her strangely, then they grinned and chuckled.

"What?" Ashleigh said, not wanting to miss out on any joke.

"Nothing," they said holding back their laughs. Ashleigh just shrugged and was about to look at Rick plucking the ducks but now he was on gutting them.

"I'm so glad I don't have anything in my stomach now," Ashleigh said as she looked away.

"I'll go us some apples," Selena said as she got up.

"Don't bother, Mr. Fat White Bastard ate them all," Rick said as he cleaned out the ducks gut. 

Terry started to make the fire, "Good thing you did kill those ducks, you three, or else we'd starve. Hey, tomorrow, how about we fish?"

Artemis put the first duck on a stick, "Sure! That'd cool! I'll catch them! There's old native way I've been wanting to try out."

"I'll gut 'em," Rick said as he helped Ashleigh, who was drooling a little, put the duck on the stick and show her how to cook it.

"Maybe we should share our meal with the other campers," Katrina suggested. They thought about then shook their heads and said, "Nah!"

The meal was good and just enough for all of them including Rick. The campers looked on drooling and licking their lips.

"Back off you heathens!" Katrina yelled taking a piece of her duck and chewing loudly to taunt the campers.

"You owe me one Katrina! Remember!" A voice called out.

"Shut up Stephanie! I don't owe you anything! You owe me twenty pounds!"

"This is good," Selena said. "For get fish, let's have duck again."

Artemis looked behind her and pulled out something she was hiding, "Here's a little duck, it can be desert!" The little duck was squirming all around and quacking loudly.

"Listen to the little idiot! That's all you got buddy, come on do that again!" They heard a lot of loud quacking. Arties looked back, "Huh?"

Just then a huge mother duck ran up honking loudly, "Bloody hell!! Mad DUCK!!" Artemis got up and ran from the duck as it chased her all over the place.

"Just drop the duckling Artemis!" Terry yelled. Artemis nodded and dropped the duck on the rising and falling of a snoring Mr. White who had then put his hand on the duckling. The mother duck literally went red in the eyes and started to attack Mr. White. Mr. White shot up, holding the duck still and was chased by the mother duck. The whole camp and counselors laughed at this. Artemis jogged over to her friends and sat down next to the fire.

"That was fun! Thanks for the advice Terry," Artemis said catching her breath.

"No prob," she said as she started to play her gameboy advance. 

"I think I had my share for the day," Rick said as he put down his plate. "Nice talking to you ladies." Rick tipped an imaginary hat. 

"It was really nice talking to you Mr. O'Connell!" Ashleigh said starry eyed still.

"Call me Rick, all of you call me Rick," Rick said. He went back to his tent.

"Rick," Ashleigh said dreamily. Alex shook his head.

"Sorry Ashleigh but my dad's take by my mum, they go at it all the time practically!" Alex said as he got up and went back to his camp.

"A girl can dream!" Ashleigh yelled after him. He just waved his hand at her.

"You may not be able to have Rick Ashleigh, but how about you try him," Katrina said teasingly.

"Who?" Ashleigh said.

"Alex."

"NO!! NEVER!! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!!"

"Oh, c'mon, we all know you like him!"

"I do not!!"

"Do too!" 

"Do not!!"

They continued that, Artemis and Terry put on their head phones and listened to their music and fell asleep, finally after about two hundred 'don nots' and 'do to's' they fell asleep.

-------In the forest------

"I hate ducks!" the shadowy figure said.

"Shut up! It doessssssssssss not matter. What mattersssss isssssssssssssss if they are in the knowledge of their powerssssssss."

"I do not think so milord."

"You do not think ssssssso? You need to know sssssssso! Not think! I do the thinking, idiot! Jusssssssst do what you are told!" Then the vortex vanished.

--------End chapter-------------

More to come, please review more! And thanks for the reviews.

Terry, what is Terry's ethnicity?


	5. Hidden Powers!

****

Earth Protectors

Hidden powers

"So Artemis, you still want to fish?" Selena asked as she poked at the fire at 5:30 am. Artemis gave her a look to kill. Her hair was messed up and she was extremely tired.

"Are you kidding? All the ducks probably hate me!" She said groggily. "Now get back to sleep, it's to early to be awake!" She said as she yawned. Selena poked at her with the stick that was burning slightly.

"Get up sleepy head! It's time to go hiking!" Artemis yelped as the embers went across her face.

"BITCH! SHIT!" Artemis slapped her hand across her mouth. "Fuck," she said under her breath. Luckily Mr. White was still asleep. Selena leaped up.

"I am SO sorry!! I didn't mean to that! I was aiming for your sleeping bag I swear!" She said pressing a wet clothe to Artemis's cheek. Artemis loosened up.

"Sorry, I called you bitch. First thing that came to my mind when I get burned. But you're not at the top of my list for shooting a killer next to me, now" Artemis said taking the wet clothe as Selena sat back down and continued poking the fire. Katrina got up.

"Did I hear someone say we're going on a hike?" she said as she stretched and sat down near the fire.

"We're going for a two km walk today, near the lake. We're going to fish and a hunter's coming to show us how to hunt ducks and kill them," Selena said as she threw the stick in the fire.

"Oh, that's simple, get Alex, Artemis and me to throw pastries at the!" Ashleigh said as she threw a rock towards the trees. Artemis sat down near the fire.

"Yeah, and we'll eat 'em! We eat what we kill," Artemis started to put her hand nearthe fire to warm up. "That's kind of strange, it was warm just a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, you're right, now it's like freezing!" Ashleigh said rubbing her hands in front of the fire.

"Oh, well, we're the only ones with a fire, so if it is really cold, more people are going to come over here."

" I don't like it when want to take from our work instead of enjoying the profit of their own work."

Alex walked over then and seated himself between Ashleigh and Artemis. "I'm an exception right?"

"Yeah," Ashleigh said sighing, because she was tired and it sounded like an I-like-you sigh. The girls around the fire chuckled.

"Someone wake up the others, they wouldn't want to miss out on a good ol' hike with Mr. White Arsehole would they?"

Jenia came up scratching her head, "I would ever so love to not hike today."

Katrina looked up at her, "Oh, come on, hiking is fun!"

"Yeah, you're right is, when Mr. White isn't around," Jenia said as she sat down. "so what's for breakfast?"

"Nothing," Artemis said staring into the fire. 

"you know, I had a strange dream last night." Jenia said as she also stared into the fire.

"What was it about?" Artemis asked, entranced by the flickering flames.

"I dreamt that we were about to leave camp but then the cars and busses had disappeared, then we were alone, our group, and we were someplace else, kind of a rain forest setting then all of a sudden there were huge giant beast not unlike the ones we have on earth only larger. We all had one, though I can't remember what we had, I know Artemis had a wolf that was as big as a bear! And Alex had a cheeta as big as a bear also!"

"Strange dream, anything more?"

"No, I woke up then."

"Wow, you have hell of an imagination, Jenia."

Selena heard something from behind her and turned to see what it was, she saw a lizard. "Oh cool! Check it out! A horned lizard!"

"Don't most lizards have horns?" Artemis asked as Selena picked up the lizard. "In America they're called horny toads!" Everyone chuckled at this. Then all of a sudden Selena started to get scales. She threw down the lizard and it scurried off.

"Oh my Ra!" (Sorry, I have this thing against using the lord's name in vein.) She almost screamed, waking up Terry. They all witnessed the scales start to disappear.

"What the hell was that?" Terry asked as she sat straight up yanking the head phones cord out of the CD player.

" I-I don't know!" Selena said as the scales finally disappeared.

"Okay, That's strange, first Jen here has a strange dream then you get scales, that is just weird, what's next, am I going to be able to talk to raise fire and water and turn into a wolf?!" Artemis said as she raised her hands up, then the fire came up. Everyone gaped at this. 

Katrina was first to recover, "okay, and I guess I could make the winds go what ever way I want!" She pointed south and the wind blew south. Her eyes and everyone else's eyes were saucers.

"And I'll just be able to conact spirits!" Alex said. Then a spirit came up. This was getting freakish for them so Artemis said, "Everyone, don't say a thing about this, Don't say anything more, just lets pretend it never happened okay?" Everyone nodded. 

Unknown to them a shadowy figure lurked near the trees. It's eyes also saucers…..

-------End Chapter---------

Ashleigh, I need to know your powers, and what your represented by. Anyone who feels like they didn't say what their powers can do please tell me. Now we're starting to pick up here, please review soon!! Also tell me what animal you want, you can't have more than two.

Bye for now!!


	6. Did you say rain forest?

****

Earth Protectors

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy or The Mummy Returns.

Artemis stretched out and layback, "I think it best we don't mention what just happened here to anyone or anything. It's freaky and unnatural."

"Well, unnatural is what I like," Terry said and Ashleigh and Selena nodded in agreement. Artemis looked at them for a moment, and then stared into the fire.

"I mean it's what unnatural would call unnatural. It's like we're wizards or something of the sort." 

"Well, let's just be on with the day, and act normally, no need of talking about it," Alex said.

"But that's the thing, Alex. We _need _to talk about it, it's not like every person has this kind of thing happen to them all the time or that everyone experiences this. Puberty means you go through changes and strange experiences, but I don't think it includes this. This is rare," Artemis said as she started to poke the fire.

"If anyone found out about this, they'd take us in and study us," Selena said. "They'd put needles in us and probe our brains!" She and everyone else shuddered at the thought of needles being jabbed in their skin.

"Do you think that only you five only have these powers?" Terry asked.

"I dunno, maybe, you two try to say something you'd think you'd have for powers," Artemis said sitting up.

"I think I could control lightning. Like, make a bolt hit that big tree right there!" Terry pointed to a huge old oak tree and lightning struck. "Wow," was all anyone could muster.

"Lemme try," Ashleigh said as she took a deep breath. "Okay, I'd be able to move things telepathically. Like be able to lift that bucket of water over near Mr. White and dump it on…hm let me think here."

"Dump it on him!" Jenia said. 

"Yeah! Dump it on Mr. White!" She concentrated and then the bucket lifted up and the contents, which actually stew fresh off the fire, and was pored on him.

"YARRRRGGHHH!!" Mr. White screamed and leapt up patting himself to looking for a bucket of water to cool himself off with. Rick was woken up by Mr. White's girlish high-pitched scream and he took a bucket of water and threw it at him, bucket and all. Mr. White was hit on the head and he fell over, drenched in water and stew.

"My gosh, all this time he had us eat inedible shit and he has stew and who knows what else for himself!" Katrina said angrily.

"The bastard," they all muttered and just turned back to the fire.

Two hours later they were all ready to go for their hike. The hunters and fishers lead them to the lake.

"And that is how you catch a fish. Does anyone have their own way to catch fish? No? Well, there's always spears and nets, but what I just showed you was the way to use a pole," the fisherman finished his lesson. Then the hunter stepped up.

"Hello, I am Mr. Faulkner. I am a hunter and I will show you how to shoot ducks. Does anyone have his or her own way to kill a duck?"

"My friends know a way!" Jenia said waving her hand. She pushed Artemis, Ashleigh and Alex forward.

"How is your way?" Mr. Faulkner asked.

"Well, we throw rock hard pastries at them," they said in unison and started to laugh nervously.

Mr. White went up to them, "did you kill ducks before hm? How would you know how to kill ducks that way if you didn't try it first? Admit it! You killed a duck!"

"Three actually…" Artemis mumbled.

"You murderer! You've got detention!"

"HEY! IT WAS HUNTING SEASON ANYWAY!! IT'S PERFECTLY LEGAL!!" Ashleigh yelled at him.

"Yeah, man, so shut-up and let's get this stupid thing over with," Terry said. Mr. White shutted up and just let the hunter continue.

"The way to hold is like this, tuck it in your shoulder, don't cock your head much, and keep both eyes open, keep the arm that holds up the barrel tucked in. Then line up your target," he demonstrated his instructions and aimed the rifle at a duck on the other end of the lake. "Then fire!"

BOOM!

The duck's eyes were shot through. Artemis ran over there and grabbed the duck and ran back.

"Your dinner! Can my friends and I have a go?" She asked. The hunter nodded and gave them some ammunition.

"This seems like a snipers rifle, not a hunting rifle. Why is that?" Selena asked.

"Well, my hunter's rifle is damaged and I was in the sniper's division in the Moroccan war [I made this war up remember it's an Alternate Universe] so that was the only rifle I had left. So that's why," Faulkner explained. Selena nodded. Artemis shot five ducks' heads off with all her five bullets. She handed it over to Katrina.

"Don't shoot until I get back, I'm going to get my kill," Artemis said then ran off.

"Don't do that! You'll scare away the ducks!" Katrina yelled. Artemis stopped turned around and ran back. 

"You're right. But look, they're still there even after their comrades have died. It's not natural so I don't think me going over there is going to make much of a difference.

"Still, just wait, please?" 

"Okay, just warn off any predator that goes near it, please."

"Sure." Katrina killed five ducks, blowing off their heads and wings. Then Alex took his turn, then Selena, Ashleigh, Jenia and Terry was last, though she made it count. The rest of the group had gone to shoot little game like hares and rabbits. Only them and Faulkner were at the lake. Artemis saw Faulkner talking to something, maybe himself. She shrugged it off but she couldn't help but think of this being bad.

"How many bullets did you all get?"

"Ten," they all said.

"How much did you use?"

"Five."

"Good, we may need them. This Faulkner guy is acting strangely, I don't trust him."

"You get that feeling too huh?" Ashleigh said.

"I did too." Alex said, the others nodded meaning they had the same feeling too.

"I bet he's like an ex-criminal," Terry said.

"Yeah, but he said he was in the Moroccan War. That was a pretty big and bloody war. Many of its veterans were very traumatized. Most of them were into a mental health center or insane asylums. It's cruel what they did to them. Some were even thrown in jail for acting like a crazy in public," Selena explained. 

"I don't think he's a veteran, if he is he should have some sort of metal right?" Alex asked.

"Think so," Artemis said. Alex approached the strange Faulkner who was talking silently.

"Um, sir?" Alex said. Faulkner jumped.

"Ah! Uh, What do you want?"' He asked rather rudely.

"I wanted to know if you have a medal for your services in Morocco."

"No now sawd off, I'm rather busy."

"With what?"

"With something that isn't your business you little runt now beat it!"

"Don't have to be so rude!" Alex walked back to the others.

"Well?" Artemis asked as she loaded her set of bullets

"He doesn't have one." Alex said. "What are you doing that for?"

"Oh, just in case he comes over and tries to rape one of us. And if he talks so rudely to anyone of my friends again," she then took out a handgun.

"MY RA! You had that this whole time?!" Katrina said.

"Yep, I'm not too fond of these teachers and counselors, especially Mr. White." She loaded the gun and handed it to Terry. "You seem good with guns. I have more in the camp."

"How much more?"

"A whole foot locker full more. I have many bags, most of them hold guns and weapons."

"Here I thought you just really liked clothes," Jenia said. "Can I have a gun?"

"You can have many guns."

They snuck off to the camp and then the rest of the group came back and the seven friends hid their guns and weapons. Artemis still having the sniper's rifle. 

Mr. White got on his big rock. "Classes, tomorrow we leave. Unfortunately there is a huge storm coming this way that will last for weeks. I apologize to cut this trip so short. Start packing tonight, we leave early tomorrow morning. But since of this we have our feast tonight! So get packed and get ready for the feast!"

Artemis sniffed the air, "Strange, I don't smell a storm coming."

"How could you smell a storm coming?" Selena asked.

"Well when you live in the Desert for 80% of your young life you can smell a storm coming twenty miles away!" She said. I only lived here in the United Kingdom for two years, the rest were out in the Sahara or down in New Mexico and Arizona in the United States."

"So you think he's lying?" Jenia asked.

"It's that or the weather people are really screwed or my Storm sensing is going away."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see, until then let's pack," Ashleigh said. They started to pack.

During the feast Artemis, Ashleigh, Alex, Jenia, Katrina, Selena, and Terry left up to the lake talk about a few things.

"That thing that happened this morning, what do you think it could mean?" Artemis asked, tearing a blade of grass and throwing the pieces in the water. 

"Maybe it was suppose to happen, like we are some sort of guardians of something," Selena said.

"No way, that only happens to special people like Spencer Tracy, you know, that actor in a guy named Joe," Artemis said as she started to skip rocks over the water. Katrina watched where the rock went and saw the ducks on the other side.

"Hey look, the ducks are still there, like they haven't even moved," she pointed out.

"Huh? That's strange, it's like they were frozen in place!" Artemis said. Then a counselor came up.

"Hey! You kid! Get back over to the feast! You could get lost out here!" The counselor said.

"Alright," They said and headed back to camp. They took their seats and drank their damson wine (non-alcoholic to let you know). The feast continued and they drank more damson wine until about midnight.

Then they went of to bed and slept. Unknown to the seven friends their drinks weren't the same as everyone else's.

The next morning they woke up to find that they were alone.

"Whoa! I slept good, but where is everybody?" Ashleigh asked. The other stirred and got up.

"Cripe!" Artemis yelled. "We must have slept in for hours and they already left!"

"No, they would have one of the buses wait for us or they would get us up early or something, wait a minute," Jenia said. "This isn't the forest we were in! This is a…a…. a rainforest!"

Artemis shot up, "Did you say rainforest?"

"Yes."

"Just like your…"

"My Dream."

"That means that…"

"We lost."

"No your not lost, you're here!" A loud deep voice said.

"Who said that?"

"I did."

A huge cougar stepped from the trees baring its long pointy sharp teeth.

----End Chapter---

What d'ya think?

Good, bad?

Let me know!

Please review!

Thank you for your reviews!


	7. meeting old friends of different species

Earth Protectors

ARGH!! I had gotten so far in this and then a blackout happens!!! I was so mad.!!

They were petrified. The Cougar jumped down from the branch, he was giant! He sniffed Katrina. "You are not my human, I should eat you, I hate humans from the other Earth, the waste their land!"

"You will not eat my partner, Kurgan, your partner is that male blonde one, leave mine alone!" A fox emerged from the undergrowth, he was also huge.

"You should stop watching me, Bijou!" Kurgan said and walked over to Alex and sniffed him, then he licked him. "It is you! It's great to see you!"

"Ssssssssselena? You are Ssssssssssssselena! Yay! I am Sssssssssolkar, your partner!" A Red tailed Boa came up to her and bowed.

Then a Hawk came and landed next to Katrina saying, "Kree! I am also your partner, and for everyone else, the dragons and the others are coming!"

Then six huge European type dragons came and landed next to Terry, Ashleigh, Katrina, Alex, Jenia, and Selena.

"I am Stone Claw the Strong," One said to Terry.

"I am Russano the Rage," one said to Ashleigh.

"I am Brockton the Fighter," One said to Katrina.

"I am Sun Scale the Mighty," one said to Alex.

"I am Boar the Sword Dragon," one said to Jenia.

"I am Bruce the Merciless," one said to Selena.

"And I am Scar Scale the Agile," a huge Chinese dragon said to Artemis.

Then came a black panther, he walked up to Terry, "I am Xavier. It's great to see you again Terry!"

Then came a white wolf and she went up to Ashleigh, "I am Moro. [Princess Monoke name, I don't own it.] I am glad to see you Ashleigh!"

Then came a black leopard, it walked up to Jenia, "I am Shibida, it's great to see you, Jenia!"

Artemis kinda felt left out.

"I am Cheiday [pronounced chay-day] the Silverwolf, Artemis Silverwolf. I am glad to see you again," Artemis turned and saw a huge Silver wolf and Badger coming up.

"I am Silver Flash the Mace!" The Badger said. The badger was not on all fours like the other animals, it was standing up on two legs, it wore a green tunic with a green woven belt, and carried a huge mace. It's height was about 6'5" may 6'7". Its eyes were Green. Cheiday's eyes were silver one a black eyeball, it had no pupil it was just like a silver moon in the black sky.

"Whoa, what's going on here? What did that panther mean he was glad to see Terry _again_?" Artemis asked, not exactly buying this whole ordeal though everyone else was happy with their old new friends.

"Let me explain, we have known you since you were born, we watched from here. We visited you in dreams. We were your best friends. But when you were able to speak we did not visit you anymore for fear of you telling about us. We live here in peace and away from your world, but when evil arises we are called upon. You all are the next generation of Earth Protectors, your parents were the last, but now they have passed, some of your parents have died, others have found a new life of family and happiness and have retired, now the fate of the world rest on your shoulders." Cheiday explained.

"First off, where is here?" Artemis asked still not quite convinced. Her right hand resting on her handgun.

"You are in Crypt-Earth, an Earth in another dimension away from your Earth, few humans are here, but the humans that are do not lay waste to the Earth."

"How did we get here?"

"We brought you here while you were asleep. The counselors and teachers had slipped a sleeping potion in your drinks, and it was to keep you asleep for a long time then they were going to kill you, but we saved you."

Alex ran up, "What about my dad?"

Cheiday looked down, "I am sorry, we could not save him, they had slipped a deadly poison in his drink and he died in his sleep. I am sory, there is nothing we can do now."

Alex fell to his knees, trying to hold back the tears. Ashleigh was stunned and was near crying. Artemis kneeled down and patted Alex on the back.

"It's okay, you can cry, let it out, just let out your sadness," she said. Alex's tears started to fall to the ground. "Who poisoned him?" Artemis asked.

"The ninth grade teacher, Mr. Vats."

"He never did like Rick or Alex."

"When we face this evil, Mr. Vats is mine," Alex said. He got up and just walked off, his animl friends following him.

"There has to be something we can do, I mean we all like Rick," Ashleigh said. Everyone nodded and they shared a moment of silence for the loss of their friend.

"What do we have to do now?" Jenia asked.

"We have to train you and teach all of you to control your powers and make them stronger, there is one power you all have in common, it's the power of ki," Cheiday said.

----End Chapter-----

I know that wasn't a lot of talking from the other characters but let's just say they were speechless. I hop you liked it! Please review! And thank you for your other reviews!

And read my other stories Egypt Talk Show rated R for drug use, sexuality and sex related humor. And The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction rated pg-13 or PG, I can't remember. But Please R&R those, and if you want I'll advertise some of your stories too!

Mai Fraser


	8. explainging what 'ki' is

Earth Protectors

Disclaimer: Don't own it….damn

Chapter Eight

"…the power to use energy.."

"What the heck is ki?" Terry asked, finally over what just happened. 

"It is the power to use energy to form beams or balls. They are used for fighting, and they have deadly effects, it doesn't matter the size of the ki beam or ki ball, it matters on the level of power you use in it. It has the destroying effects from a simple bomb to an infinity of nuclear explosions, minus the radiation. You all have this power in you, and we are going to help you to harness it and control it," Bijou said. (Bijou is a girl's name I believe but I liked it so I used it on a male fox. Sounds cool, no?)

"Whoa, so we have this 'ki' in us, and we can use it? Like right now?" Katrina asked.

"Well, not now, we have to bring it out first, in fact everyone has the power of ki, but the power is more evident in you, and the others here. You also have to learn how to control you power levels, now you all have the power level of twenty, not very destructive, but it about normal," Brockton said. (by the way, the names of the dragons and a few others are from the creativity I came up with that was inspired by the Redwall book series.)

"But what about these other powers we have?" Ashleigh asked.

"Well, they seem insignificant now, but when you bring out more you'll see that it is very strong and awesome," Russano said. They nodded, trying to comprehend exactly what was going on there. 

"So I can change forms?" Selena said. 

"Yessssssss. It assesses very usssssssseful, it will come in handy," Solkar said.

"What about the wind, being able to control it, it seems useless," Artemis said.

"No, it's useful, believe me, the power progress to be one of the most powerful," Cheiday said.

"So then I can use telekinesis?" Ashleigh asked. Russano nodded.

"That's cool, and I can see the future with my dreams!" Jenia said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? To die of old age? Let's train!" Alex said. He had let out his tears in the woods and had heard al that was said. "Then we can get revenge on those bloody bastards for what they've done!"

"Yeah!" Everyone said and nodded in unison.

---End Chapter---

Okay it was short, and the last one sucked, but next we see what they do to train. It may take awhile, it's Sunday, tomorrow is Monday and I will be started in on my homework times. So now I have to post this and then I'm off! Please Review! I'll try to write and post as often as I can! Tata!

Mai Fraser


	9. train together!

****

Earth Protectors

Chapter 9

-----Start chapter-----

"So how do we train?" Katrina asked.

"First we have to separate you all," Hawk the hawk said. (Yes Hawk is a lame name for a hawk but I was running out of Ideas)

"Why?" Selena asked.

"So then you won't be attached to each other and you can sacrifice one, and not let it block your fighting," Bruce the merciless said.

"But we're already attached to each other, we spent a few days in camp and we are best friends now!" Ashleigh said.

"We will terminate that!" Russano the Rage said in a loud stern voice that shook the ground under him.

"How can you? We are great friends and our friend ship will last forever. Did I just say that?" Terry said.

"Well, we have to separate you anyways," Stone Claw, said.

"Still-" Katrina started.

"Enough!" Brockton slammed his club on the ground nearly making an earthquake. "We separate you because emotions get in the way of fighting. If the enemy were to hold one of you ransom then the rest would still carry on fighting, and not feel bad for the sacrifice! It is what must be done!"

Jenia, who had been quiet, spoke up, "Listen! Then why be with our animal partners? Cheiday said that we had a bond and then if our friendship should be broken then so should the bond!"

"You can't break the bond between the humans and animals! We work together to become more powerful! There is one of you humans with the ability to fuse with your animal partners, we have to find out who, I think I know who it is, but I will wait and see," Cheiday said sternly, "Just let them have what they want my friends, the humans will train together! If they have a strong friendship then the over all power will be invincible!"

"I know this is not really the time but I have to let this out, that sounded absolutely corny! This whole fucking thing sounds corny! This must be some kind of a sick joke! Well you damn pranksters can come out now! This isn't funny!!" Artemis said walking around shaking the bushes.

"She has a point, what evidence do we have that this isn't a joke?" Katrina said.

"Does this seem like a joke?? Here let me show it is no joke!" Boar raised his huge sword and was about to chop Katrina in half when Brockton stopped him by grabbing the blade of the sword, he started to squeeze the blade angrily.

"Never attempt to kill my human again Boar! If they don't believe it then we'll have to show them a different way! Or would you just like to kill a valuable member of the team?" Brockton's grip on the blade started to crack it.

"All the members are valuable there is no one greater than the other," Cheiday said. Brockton broke the blade. Boar got very angry about that.

"You asshole! You broke my blade! Now I have to re make it again!" Boar said pouting. Jenia patted him on the back.

"It's okay,' she said, "we'll re make it with a stronger metal!" Boar nodded, glaring like a child at Brockton.

"Okay, I found no cameras or any other humans around, I believe you," Artemis said walking up.

"Good, we will start training tomorrow morning before sunrise," Cheiday said. "You should all go to sleep now."

------

The next morning before sunrise, Cheiday woke up the humans and animals and gathered them in a line, humans in one line, animals in another, in front of their partners.

"First we must get you to be able to bring out your ki," Cheiday said. "You must relax, and focus on the inner energy within you. Grab onto it and make it into a sphere in front of you."

They relaxed alright, but they were focused on dream land, and soon were snoring away happily. Ashleigh dreaming of dating Rick, a younger Rick of, course, she wouldn't want to separate Rick and his wife, since he seemed to lover his wife a lot.

"Uh…" was the only thing that Cheiday and the other animals could muster.

"Perhaps we should start with exercises to get them ready," Bruce the Merciless said.

"But that is so merciless," Hawk said. "Don't you have any mercy Bruce?"

"Of course I do! I give enemies a quick death! That shows mercy!"

"If I recall correctly you have only given one enemy a quick death and that was Solkar's little brother Asmodeus! All the other's you tortured and gave them the most gruesome death that has ever been thought of, maybe worse!" Moro said.

"Well, they don't call me Bruce the Merciless for nothing!" He said patting his strong broad chest.

"Well, they should sleep for another hour, then we'll start them with exercises, since we did get them up and midnight anyway," Cheiday said tucking in Artemis. The other animals tucked in their humans and walked off.

------------End Chapter--------------

Well, give me time to think what they should do for training and I'll get it on! Sory they didn't do much this chapter!

Please read other stories by me and review them too.

Egypt Talk Show-R

The Mummy Three: The Ring of Destruction (it is not a take off of Lord of the Rings mind you) PG-13

I'll advertise your stories too if ya want!


	10. What the heck!

****

Earth Protectors

Disclaimer: I don't own the movies rights and what not.

READ: well, now, there is to be more, I got some ideas for the training thing, Darkest Angel suggested they be like the monks on D&D, well, I have never played or seen D&D, so I don't know what ya mean, sorry! But I hope you like what I can deliver!

Chapter Ten

The hour had passed and the girls and the boy were wakened again. Bruce the Merciless had started them off with a two-mile run, and then he had them do twenty push-ups and then thirty sit-ups. They all sat down gasping for breath and tired out of their minds.

"That is not…. Easy," Katrina said. Bruce laughed at her.

"Ha! That was not even a decent warm-up compared to what we do! You will have better warm-ups when we come near the end of the training sessions," he said as he walked over to Selena. Everyone's eyes were saucers.

"That was just the warm-up? I thought that was the training!" exclaimed Terry.

"How could that be a warm-up? That had to count for a good week of training!" Artemis said. Alex fainted from the lack of air he was getting. Everyone looked at him.

"Does he need CPR?" Jenia asked poking him with a stick.

"Check to see if he's breathing," Artemis said. Everyone shook his or her head. "Alright I'll check."

She lifted his head and opened his mouth and put her hand slightly above his mouth. She felt the air passing through. "He's breathing, just fainted."

"Well, we're going to have to continue without him then!" Bruce said. "We should start straight away to save us time, we will need the time we can get."

"What do we do first?" They girls asked.

"First we shall test your durability." Cheiday said.

"How?"

The dragons stepped forward their arms open. "Well, not exactly durability, just how strong your bones are and how long you can stand being crushed." the dragons wrapped their arms around their humans and squeezed tightly. All the girls stayed strong for five minutes, until the dragons squeezed a little harder, cracking could be heard from their ribs, and breaking too. Tears welled in their eyes, they could barely stand this amount of pain, finally Artemis let out a gasp, and she couldn't breathe. And then Ashleigh did too, and soon all the girls were suffocating, barely able to breathe. Finally after what seemed an eternity but only two minutes the dragons stopped and put them down.

"How could this be?" Bruce said coldly. "You couldn't last seven minutes!"

"Well!" Selena gasped, "It was kind of our first time being crushed!"

"You should last longer! We will make it to where you last longer than a dragon does in a dragon grip!"

"Stop fighting, we must test Alex now, he was stirring," Kurgan said. Alex awoke and immediately Sun Scale got him in his grip, Alex lasted only six minutes before he passed out.

"Well, it looks like there is much work ahead of us," Cheiday said sighing. 

"What's next?" Artemis asked. Standing up.

"Well now we are going to swim. There is a lake not to far from here, we are going to swim four hundred laps, and then we will do a twenty mile run," Cheiday said as he walked toward the lake.

"Wait! When do we get to the ki stuff and what not?"

"We tried this morning, earlier, but all of you fell asleep, then we decided to train your bodies first," Cheiday explained still walking with the rest following him.

"Why our bodies first?" Ashleigh asked.

"Because you can control your ki easier when your body is capable of withstanding the ki and able to take the attacks," Moro said. "So when we finish your training for your bodies we will work on your mind, then the ki training will begin, it will take a long time though, and I don't know how we can complete the training before we have to go to war."

"There is a place in the mountains to the north, it is where the forest guardian lives. He has a portal to another world there where you could train for a hundred years there but it would seem that only two days have passed here," Cheiday said.

"A HUNDRED YEARS!?" Katrina exclaimed. "But then we would be dead! How could we live! The aging affects what about that?"

"The guardian will give us a special pendant to stop the aging affects. The pendant gives eternal youth as long as you wear it, but should you take it off, the aging affects begin, and you will age."

"Amazing!" Selena said.

"Who are you?" A voice came out from the path in front of them. It was a female voice. 

"What are you is more the question!" A male voice said. They looked around trying to find whom the voices belonged to. Then out of the tress dropped out two figures.

"Where are we?" They asked. They held spears to Cheiday.

"What the heck?!" They exclaimed.


	11. I forgot the end chapter notes! Here the...

Quick thing here, I forgot my end chapter notes! Well, anyway, you ALL have to send me what you want your boyfriends to be like! I know this gives away a lot but I want to know now! Send the basic info I had you send, Name:

Sex: 

Heritage:

Age:

Power:

Where power is drawn from:

Description:

Other: (hobbies, talents, and what their animal is, and what type of dragon [Chinese or European] etc.)


	12. and they don't get much food!

****

Earth Protectors

Disclaimer: You know the deal no? I own this not, the movies rights are not the property of anyone save Stephan Sommers and Universal Pictures, this story of which thou art reads of is a fan fiction based on the movie The Mummy Returns, it's plot comes from the my own abyss called a mind. 

Chapter Eleven

"What the hack?" They repeated, still shrouded in the darkness of the shade in the night.

"Uh…please remove the spear from near my eye," Cheiday said. One of the figures stood straight up.

"Bloody hell!" the figure said removing the spear.

"Yeah, it would have been bloody eye if you stabbed me!" Cheiday said. "Those spears are no toys, toss them away, we will not hurt."

"Unless you are enemy spies!" Bruce said punching his palm. 

"Spies, for what enemy?" one of the figures asked. They bother stepped forward, they were a boy and girl.

"Who are you?" Artemis asked.

"I am Joseph Rain," the male said. He was Joseph Rain, and he was hot! He was tall with brown eyes and black/bluish hair that's spiked. He was wearing baggy trousers complete with chains and black tee-shirt. He bowed politely to the girls and winked at them sexily. (is sexily even a word?)

"And I'm Lyra," the female said, she was Lyra. She wore a skirt and corset top. She seemed kind of shy.

"Ah, how old are you two?" Katrina asked, smiling a bit at Joseph.

"We're 15," Joseph said. (We're gonna call him Rain k?)

"uh-huh and your year?" Jenia asked also smiling a bit at Rain.

" 11," he said.

"Where do your roots come from?" Selena asked.

"Well I'm British, and Lyra here is British with Irish mixed in," he said gesturing to Lyra.

"Well, how'd you get here?" Terry asked.

"We don't know, we taking a hike through the mountains then boom! It's like lightning struck us but there were no clouds, and we landed here," Rain explained.

"Very strange, indeed," Cheiday said. Then moro stepped up.

"I knew, there are more," she said. "Yes, there are definitely more coming, can't you sense them, everyone?" (by everyone she's referring to the animals.)

Cheiday closed his eyes and perked up his ears. For a few moments there was silence as the animal were using a sixth sense to pick up on the ki levels of other humans, while the girls were busy using the sense of sight to check out Rain.

"You're right moro, there are more coming," Cheiday said breaking the silence, and all the animals nodded in agreement.

"You mean there are more like us?" Alex said.

"Yes," a lot more it seems," Sun Scale said.

"Well, maybe they're guys, hot guys for us!" Ashleigh said.

"Yeah maybe!" The girls said in agreement.

"I'm not the only guy anymore! Yay!" Alex said.

"Well, then let us continue to the lake, you two may join us," Boar said as he took lead.

A vein showed in Cheiday's head as Boar took lead, and then he ran up front in front of Boar, "I'll show the way dragon."

"Well, somebody likes to be the leader," Boar said. Then Silverflash marched up.

"No kidding, somebody likes it alright!"

They reached the lake and everyone was taking off their heavier clothes.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asked. "Put your clothes back on yer! You are going to swim this lake fully clothed, this is just easy too!"

"But I have like fifty pounds of clothes on!" Terry and Ashleigh said.

"Well then yer should have worn less, but you are going to get more work out. One day you'll be swimming in full armor!" Bruce said patting his massive metal armor he wore.

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Then they got in, the water was nice, not too cold not too hot, and they were settled comfortably in. They started to a little slowly.

Lyra stopped looking at the water to her left.

"What's wrong?" Terry said as she swam over.

"I think I just saw a curved fin," Lyra said shakily.

"Oh? May be it was a fish," Terry said, not wanting to believe what it may be.

"Oh by the way," Bijou said, "there a all different types of sharks in there!"

"Even Great Whites?" Artemis asked as she paled.

"Oh tons of them! And they don't get much food!"

Then _WOOSH!_ The Water went straight up like a great wave! And was tumbling down, and they could see a huge set of…JAWS!!!

-------End Chapter-----

JAWS! One of my favorite movies ever! I love that movie! Anywayz how ya like, would you call that a cliffy? I think it is! Am I evil for doing that? Well anyways, short chapter AGAIN! Well, hopefully it'll be getting longer soon, I need, still, boyfriend descriptions from Katrina, Jenia, Ashleigh, and Selena. Anyone who wants to be in the story send in your character to me with the boyfrend/girlfriend (depending on if your main character is male or female) Review here saying the story was great or bad, send characters to jester_wolf778@hotmail.com. Alright? Thanx! Tata!  


Jester

(that is my new signing name)


	13. Call me Nny for short

Earth Protectors

AN: I need more reviews, now I have the next chapter! This one! Yay!! Now on with the story!

Chapter thirteen

…and they could see a huge set of…JAWS!!

They yelled at the horror and the water around them went rushing in all directions, many fins could be seen. What a horror this is! The hudled up in a group.

"Okay, okay, let's not panic," Katrina said gripping Rain's arm in a vice like grip. Rain was more worried for his arm than about the sharks surrounding them. 

"Are you kidding? The whole bloody lake is full of these crazed man-eating overgrown fish with very sharp teeth!!!" Artemis yelled as she got hold of a piece of wood.

"This, coming from the ever seemed to be fearless Artemis?" Jenia said sarcastically.

"Listen! I have never liked the sea, I have never swam in the sea,or ocean because of these sharks! And, IF I live through this, which at the moment I am very doubtful I will, I will NEVER swim in a lake again! I may never swim again at all!! OH BLOODY HELL!!"

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!!" Terry yelled as she frantically swam into the middle of the group. "I just felt on swim right beneath me!"

This started an uproar. 

"what are we going to do??" Artemis yelled. "We can't protect the Ra-damned Earth if we a fucking killed out here!!"

"Yeah! What are we supposed to do?? We never have done anything like this before!!" Alex yelled.

"LIsten! JUST CALM DOWN NOW!! SIMMER DOWN NOW!" Rain yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Now, just calm down, and don't move. Don't move a muscle, just relax, and stay calm. The sharks will not notice us then."

"Yeah, but how exactly are we to get out of this exactly?" Selena asked.

"I don't know, this nothing we can do now, let's just think," Rain said, being completely still. A sudden urge to feel one of the sharks overcame Selena, and her hand reached out and she touched a massive Great White Shark, and she began to transform. No one noticed this on the fact that their eyes were closed and they were whispering a parting prayer. (Did you know I'm winging this?) It took three minutes, but she had fully transformed in a Great White, bigger than the one she touched. She started to swim around, and she swam under the group and came up, placing them on her back. The group felt this and were panic stricken. They were about to jump off when some one yelled out from the other side of the lake.

"Don't jump! The shark is your friend! She transformed! DON'T JUMP!!" the figure said. (you know as I wrote that I could hear in my head Jude Law yelling that.) The shark took them to the other side then it turned back into Selena. Selena had, unfortunately had her clothes ripped off during her transformation, soo she kind of blushed so red it glowed like Rudolph's nose and hid behind a large rock. The figure who shouted for them to not jump jumped down from *another large rock. They moon, that was hidden behind clouds, now shone it's light upon the group. And the girls got their good look at the boy! He was tall, handsome. His hair was in a cut like Rick's, it was black with Dark red streaks. He wore baggy dark blue jeans, and a baggy black t-shirt with a picture of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac on the front and hieroglyphs that mad the sound "nny" in the oval, and the hieroglyphs that stood for 't' 'h' and 'm' beneath it. He was handsome, looked like a movie start almost. (jen20069, I did that because you didn't give a good enough description, but if you don't like it, I'll change it.) 

"Well, hello," Jenia said approaching him. "Thank you for that life saving advice, and what is your name?"

"My apologies, I am Chris Larson," He said (well, I guess we'll call me Nny, I am going to make his middle name Johnny, so it's Nny for short!) "My middle name is Johnny, so you can call me Nny for short."

"Where you from?" Artemis asked.

"Well, first, I wanna know who you all are, not meaning to be rude," Nny said.

"OH, yes, our turn to apologize, I'm Artemis, but call me Arty, and these girls are Katrina, Jenia, Ashleigh, Terry, Alex, Rain, Lyra, and that's Selena the one behind the rock. Now as I asked, where are you from?"

"I'm from Ireland."

"So you're Irish?" Lyra asked.

"Half Irish," he said in a Irsih accen, then changed to German accent, "and half German."

"Ah I see, I wonder if they'll be any Russians or middle Easterns, or orientals, they're always hot, or handsome or cute, no exceptions!" Arty said.

"Yes, well on to more important matters. Nny, how did you get here?" Katrina asked.

"Well, I was at home on me telly reading the sevre thunderstorm warning for my town, then the house was hit by a lightning rod, and it somehow whooshed me here from what I remember. But it seemed strange though."

"Oh, strange? How could it not be strange?" Terry said.

"Well, yes but it seemed a bit more unusual then just being sucked into this place."

"how so?" Alex asked.

"well, the thunderstorm was still about five miles away and it wasn't moving all too fast from that point but it would be raging when it hit our town, and the house was struck by lightning. It seemed unnatural."

"yes that is strange, we had a similar incident, Lyra and I," Rain said. 

"Yes, we were also struck by lightning, on a perfectly clear night," Lyra said. 

"yes, how strange."

Meanwhile as they were all getting acquainted, the animals were talking.

"That was rather good for their first time, I'd say," Silver flash said. "perhaps next time we should have them swim in a lake full of piranhas. "

"Yes, we should for next time, but they handled that very well I'd say," Moro commented.

"Yes, Selena did well, and the others gathered to protect themselves. But they should scatter," Cheiday said.

"not all the time, Cheiday. Sometimes gathering together can bring more power and courage then being alone and scare," Moro said walking around the lake to the humans. "Now are we going to stand here the rest of the night or are we going to go see them?"

"yes of course." they said and headed towards the others.

----End Chapter----

AN: Well, finally got that done. How great. Now, I still need descriptions of one boy each from: Katrina, Ashleigh, Selena and me, but that comes later. So, now, do you like?? I need more, MUCH more reviews to continue, I need inspiration! Now, if you are new and want to be in, email me at X_jeZterZ_of_eXistenZ@hotmail.com alright? What I need is in Chapter One, and the same info on the guy/girl (depends which your lead character is). Okay? GOOD! I hope you like! I'll try to update soon. 

Jester Fraser


	14. chapter 14 at last!

Earth Protectors

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: You know..blah blah blah….Etc. I don't own it..etc. it's all universal's stuff…etc..on with the story!!

Okay Coffee Bean, it's here here! But it's short. I hope you all enjoy!!

----Chapter 14----

The animals gathered around the gang, congratulating them and the sorts. 

"Great job there, Artemis, you can make a fine leader of the group," Cheiday said. Arty looked at him, a little mad.

"YOU SAY THAT _I _DID GREAT JOB!! WHO SAVED THE FUCKING DAY???? HM???? SELENA DID!!! YOU ARE REALLY EGO INFLATED AREN'T YOU?? ALWAYS THE FUCKING LEADER!! CAN'T STAND SOMEONE WALKING IN FRONT OF YOU OR KNOWING MORE THAN YOU!! WE SHOULD ALL CONGRATULATE SELENA!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO TURNED INTO A SHARK CARRIED US TO SHORE THEN HID BEHIND A ROCK BECAUSE HER CLOTHES DOT TORN OFF!!" Arty exploded. Bruce walked over to Selena.

"Hey, Selena hold my claw and close your eyes," he said extending a claw to her. Selena did so. "Okay now think of an adventure wear you would like to wear."

Selena though and just wanted her old clothes back on, then Bruce's claw glowed and the clothes appeared on her, like they were brand new! Selena opened her eyes and saw her clothes.

"Awesome!" she said. "thanks Bruce!" She hugged Bruce, and Bruce's face went red as a tomato. Silver Flash prodded Bruce with his Axe handle.

"Looks like Brucie got a little bit of heart eh!" Siver said teasingly. Bruce growled at him, hugging Selena back and then she went off. Bruce turned to Silver, grabbing his axe andle and broke it into many pieces.

"Never make fun of me like that again, Silver, your life can be cut short!" Then Bruce stalked off.

"Only teasing you, no need to be all mad and angry," Silver said collecting the pieces and fixing them.

"So you're from Ireland?" Ashleigh asked Nny.

"Yeah, it's green, but isn't all the of the UK green?" He said.

"Yes, the UK is very green," Jenia said, practically right next to him. Alex snickered a bit.

"and what, pray tell is so funny??" Jenia asked.

"Well, the funny thing? It's that you're so bloody close to Nny, I thought you were going to mold into the man!" Alex said laughing.

"You, know you should really work on your manners! Or are you really just a Neanderthal?"

Alex stopped laughing, "hm, No, I'm British!" Then he started to crack up again.

"Ohh!" Jenia said, a little too Evlyn like that Alex stopped laughing.

"Creepy…you sounded like my mum!!" Alex said backing away. Katrina came up to them.

"I'm hungry, are you guys hungry?" She asked holding her stomach. They all nodded. 

"Come with me, I slept in a cave last night, not too far from here. C'mon, follow me," Nny said taking lead. And Cheiday and little vein showing in his head. Arty wakled up next to Cheiday.

"You see? I told you, you don't like other people going ahead of you. You're so…so..I don't know what to call it! Your just just, oh! Never mind!" Arty said as she went up to meet with her other friends. Moro walked up to Cheiday.

"I'm ego-inflated am I Moro?" He asked. Moro almost tripped.

"uh…heh, no comment…" then she wakled quickly ahead.

"Hey!" You mean to tell me that I am ego-inflated??"

"That's exactly what she means Mr. "I'll lead" ," Boar said walking past him. Cheiday felt sad, so he stayed in the middle of the group. But he was still leading those behind him. 

The cave wasn't that far off at all, just a ten minute walk. It was very neat and organized but their was answer to that. 

---end chapter----

IMPORTANT INFORMATION!! MUST READ BELOW!!

Sorry so short but I was going to reveal something but it turns out that Jen didn't put on Nny's animal! Anyways a few answers to stuff I thought there should be answers for:

For the Love of the Diamond Beast: about that relationship thing, Jus wait!

Med-Jai Ferret: I love ferrets!! Okay anyways, what do you think the bf's are for?? Hm…think here….*gasps* a relationship to heighten tension in later chapters!! I just came with that! I was just thinkg that every_1 should have a boyfriend. So, Wow. 

End answers. Now I still need bf descriptions from: Ashleigh and I think that's it! Anyone new, only has two more chapters left to submit their own character so if ya want just e-mail me at Z_jeZterZ_of_eXistenZ@hotmail.com there's an under score between 'Z' and 'j' and 'Z' & 'o' & between 'f' & 'e'. Now thank you for reading. BTW did you know I'm just making this up as I go along? Yeah, I'm winging it! Well plz review!  



	15. My Name Is

****

Earth Protectors

Diclaimer:….I'm done with these we all know I don't own it, so yeah I'm not doing this anymore

****

MUST READ!!!\/ Read the Note!! READ IT FOR THE LOVE OF RA!!!

AN: *as evil as can be* Mwahahahahaha! I'm am going to black mail Coffee Bean again! Mwahahaha! And all of you too! Hehehe, you see, for every review on another story I have, the next chapter comes out! SO when I receive a review on oh, say, llmrff, I'll put on another chapter, I'd like reviews for Rick's Past too plZ…hehehe or the next chapter will never come!! Oh kay, now on wid the story.

--begin chappie----

"Wow, this place is almost spotless!" Jenia said looking around. Nny nodded.

"Yeah, Konig keeps it very clean," he said. Katrina looked at him curiously.

"Zaitsev? Like Major Konig? You're not gay are you! You can't be!!" She said, near mock crying.

"No, he isn't," a low growl said from the shadows of the cave (ooh, creepy eh?). "I assure he is not."

"Who are you? And Where are you?" Alex said looking around.

"I am Konig," a huge Tiger said stepping from the shadows at the rear of the big cave.

"Wow! Cool, a Tiger!" Jen said running up to it. Konig eyed her annoyingly and opened his big jaws to snap her arm off when Nny grabbed her and pulled her back.

"KONIG! They're friends! Don't bite her arm off!" He scolded the tiger. The tiger just looked down, shamefully. Nny turned Jen around to face him. "Are you alright?" 

Jen was just plain shocked and um…is excited the word for this? I mean oh never mind, I'll just use this: Jen was shocked and in a daze for Nny asked if she was alright so sexily, she tried to find the word 'yes' but unfortunately her mind had shut off and was focusing on Nny. Finally after the fifth time Nny asked if she was alright Arty pinched her back, and brought Jen back to reality. "OH! What? Oh, yes..yes I'm fine…..Thank you.." TO kiss him, or not to kiss him, that was the question running through her mind. But she dicided the latter, thinking it wasn't right to kiss someone she barely even knew.

How unfortunate for Nny though, for he had been trying to answer the same question, and hadn't figured it out even after Jen had decided her answer. 

As Jen just walked over to her group and went in the crowd trying to be invisible, she received a few nudges and laughs and "you go girl." from the other girls. 

Finally Moro spoke up, "how strange. Nny has his animal but the others don't have theirs yet, hmm… we'll have to find them then." Everyone murmured in agreement. They walked off to the forest, the animals intent on getting more training in for the humans, the humans intent on talking. Artemis, Alex, Katrina, Ashleigh, and Terry were planning on getting two certain couples together, (hint hint ppl J .) and Jenia and Nny walked side by side, maybe three feet apart, each going over the same questions in their heads, 'do I really like him?' 'What if she don't like me?' 'Argh, should I kiss him?' 'Should I kiss her?' 'No, I don't even know him, Jen don't be so…so…so…what ever it is, just don't be it.' 'No, I don't know her, but she's so, so, no no, Nny, don't think like that, she probably doesn't even like you. Dn't indulge in mere fantasies, do not do anything.'

Lyra, and Rain were walking very close to each other, I mean if anyone took a first glance at them they'd think that they were twins connected at the hip. Rain put his arm around Lyra's waist (BTW Coffee Bean, they're not yet). Lyra noticed this and blushed a little. But hey, she didn't stop it.

Arty noticed this and told the others, "Ooh, looks like Rain and Lyra don't need our help, hehehe."

"Ah, yes, but they will when it comes time to choose a dress for Lyra and a Tux for Rain," Terry said.

"Yeah, ooh, it's soo romantic! I wish I could I have a boyfriend!" Katrina said, eyes filled with stars, obviously daydreaming and not looking where she's going….

"Watch out for that!" **_BAM!_** "ooh, tree…" Katrina walked straight into a tree and fell back, now her eyes in spirals and and she was moaning from the pain in her nose. 

"Is she alright?" Alex said using his foot to nudge her shoulder as if she were dead.

"I don't know…" they all said.

"Hold on, I'll check to see if she's alright," a male voice came from behind them. They turned and saw an 18-year-old with black hair, longish. Blue-Brown eyes, olive skin, van dyke beard, (mm.) tall, dark, and handsome, wearing all black. He came over and checked her pulse, and airway. 

"It's not like she's having a concussion, man," Arty said. The man/boy (whatever) looked up at her. 

"She might have one if the impact was hard enough, _man,_" he said. Arty held her hands up.

"Hey, come one now, no need to be to rude. Sorry if you thought I was," she said.

The guy merely shrugged and moved Katrina into a sitting position. When he did he got his first good look at her. _wow_, he thought, _she's beautiful…_. Then Selena's snapping fingers in front of his face brought him back to reality. Selena whispered to Arty.

"It looks like we have three couples to plan a wedding for now," she said. Arty nodded, then cupped her hand near her hear as if she were listening for something.

"Is that wedding bells I hear?" She said. "Oh, 'hear comes the brides, all dressed in white,' haha!"

Selena, Alex. Terry, Ashleigh, and Arty started laughing. The guy that had appeared was busy taking a few herbs and making something out of them and applied the stuff to Katrina's nose, the smell was awful and brought Katrina back to the world.

"What is that awful smell?" She said. Then she saw the guy giving her the remedy he made. Her aw near hit the ground. Speechless, where were her words? Then she felt no pain in you nose or face. Trying to make her mind work and find out what to say, the guy merely said, "You welcome."

She just nodded.

"Now, who are you?" Brockton said stepping forward. Bijou ran forward and started to sniff him.

"Um, please stop sniffing me," the guy said and Bijou did so, going over to Katrina and having her sit on him. "My name is.."

--end chapter---

Okay, I looked back into the reviews and couldn't find his name. I didn't know if she wanted me to give him a name, in which I could once I got a book of names and meanings or if she wanted to give him a name. I mean, Apache, I'm glad to give him and name.

Okay: I'm not writing anymore if I don't get Ashleigh's boyfriends description.

So, umm, you read the top note, so yeah do that. G2G tata!

Jester


	16. Frost Mountains is next

****

Earth Protectors

I know what you're saying, "FINALLY!! YOU UPDATED!! I was getting worried there.." Yes coffee bean I updated hope you like!

---Begin Chapter---

"My name is Wahkan," the 18-year-old guy said. Everyone gathered around him. Alex gave him a weird look.

" 'Wahkan'? What the hell kind of name is that?" Alex asked. Artemis punched his arm and Alex yelped. 

"It's a Native American name, it means sacred."

"Oh, cool, you Native American? So am I!" Artemis said. "Native Pride!"

"Native Pride!"

Finally Katrina came out of her little trance, "Oh, um hey, Wahkan, can I call Kahn?" Kahn nodded. "Okay, how long does this smelly stuff have to be on my nose?"

"Only about a half hour, 45 minutes at the most," Kahn replied. Katrina nodded. They continued on to another lake. And the animals stopped, and the humans too.

"This is where our next training proceeds, you must swim from this end of the shore three miles to the other end then back again fifteen times," Moro explained. Everyone's mouths dropped and hit the ground.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Nny said. "Fifteen times? That like 90 miles of swimming!"

"Oh, I know it's a little too easy for ya but it's what we warming up with," Bruce said shrugging.

"Don't worry you all. Thissssssss time it will not be ssssharkssssssss in the lake," Solkar said coiling up.

"Exactly! It'll be per- ouch! Russano!" Silver flash said holding his head.

"Just swim it," Stone claw said. They just nodded and went in. Artemis being a bit hesitant, stood there awhile when she felt a nip at finger and she hit towards it.

"Ow! The little blighter! Made my finger bleed!" Artemis said going a bit deeper, the others were still then felt nips at the legs and arms, each hitting towards it.

"I know what it is, it's piranhas. Just keep moving and they'll stay away," Terry said swimming on.

"Well, come on everyone, best get this done real soon, so we can get some food!" Rain said taking lead. "Come on! I'll race all of you!"

So the swim was a race, going out first was Rain, but Lyra was catching up fast, Lyra was in the lead but now Alex came speeding up but the little bounder's energy was taken in that and Ashleigh took the lead, close behind was Jenia and then Katrina, followed by Artemis, who was catching up. Nny then sped up taking lead and kept going, now Nny is in the lead by ten meters but Ashleigh and Jenia are hard on his tail. Kahn just came up around Nny and they all came up evenly and made it the other side. They rested awhile and ate cloisters then waited and went off again. Jenia in the lead and staying there, Katrina and Kahn neck and neck, Lyra way ahead of Rain, and Alex in the rear with Selena ahead. Selena is pulling away from Alex and is gaining on Rain.

They continued that for three hours. Bloody long time eh? I'm getting tired just writing it. Right now, where was I? Oh yes, well after they had finished their animals congratulated them and that.

"Very smart thinking there, Terry," Xavier said. Then a Dingo and a Tiger came up to the group, straight up to Rain and Lyra like they were programmed to have done so. Then they jumped on them and started licking their faces.

"Lyra! Lyra it's you! I knew it! I could recognize your scent!" the tiger said. Lyra was a little shocked and stunned.

"W- who are you?" She asked. The tiger stopped licking her and made a sad face.

"you, you don't remember me? I'm Xander, we played all the times in your dreams when you were a baby!"

"Well, I don't remember much from when I was a baby,…wait, I, I do remember! Xander, darling! Hehe just kidding about the darling thing, yeah, but it's absoballylutely great to see you!" Lyra hugged Xander. And Rain just looked at the dingo thinking.

"I know I can remember you," Rain said tapping his chin. The Dingo looked at him quizzically.

"I'll just re-introduce myself," Dingo said.

"No! I will remember! Lyra can so then I should too!"

"Need a hint?"

"No I'd prefer two hints, thank you."

"It starts with an 'l' and ends with an 'e'."

"starts with 'l' ends with 'e'. hmmm…I know Lance!"

"Bravo smart one!" Rain hugged Lance in a death girp.

"it's great to see ya!"

The people laughed as Lance went blue. Then Rain released his grip on Lance, and Lance collapsed gasping and thanking what ever god he believes in that he lives. Then they all left on to another training ground.

"Hey Moro, where now?" Ashleigh asked.

"To the Frost Mountains, there we will camp and train for two days," Moro replied. Ashleigh looked about.

"I don't see any mountains around, but then again, these trees could be considered mountains! There huge!"

"Yes they are, the Frost mountains are a days march away, so everyone can ride one of us, we'll get there in 12 hours." So everyone got on a dragon, hawk or some other animal they had and they left on to the Frost Mountains.

---End chapter---

Okay, does Frost Mountains sound too corny? Anyways, I FINALLY updated, hurrah. And now a bit of advertising.

Please read other works of Jester Fraser her latest release: Road to the Legion. Just another thing I thought of. Yes another history of Rick story. PlZ review. RttL is about how Rick got to the Legion and the friends and foes he made along the way. I may do a prequel to this.

PlZ review, and I'll advertise any of your stories too!

Jester

PS Ava, dun worry you'll be in.

  



	17. THe Frost Mountains, and Ava

****

Earth Protectors

---Begin Chapter---

"Are we there yet?" Alex asked for the millionth consecutive time. Every growled.

"NO!!" They all shouted. And Alex finally shut the hell up. Alex just sighed heavily and layed back on Sun scale's back. 

"Congratulations, Alex," Artemis said. "I do believe you set a new record for asking that fucking question in a row."

"Thank you, thank you. I'd like to thank the Academy, and my old baby-sitter, Lock-nah," Alex said, a little ego-inflated. Finally after an hour, the Frost mountains came into view. Everyone whooped in in delight. But then were silenced by the immense coldness. They all stopped their cheer, and bundled up close to each other, and shivered. 

They all met at the bottom of the mountain, where there other non-flying animals were. 

"Hey! Why are we coming down here?" Ashleigh asked. Moro came up.

"Because, a part of the training is to hike up the Frost mountains," Moro said. Everyone looked up.

"Umm, can't we just fly?" Alex asked. Nny elbowed him.

"Hey, lazy ass, we have to be prepared don't we?" Nny said. Rain nodded in agreement.

"He speaks true, this should be a good work out," Rain said, kind of showing off his muscles. Lyra elbowed him in the side.

"Please excuse the stupidity of this male specimen that so happens to stand next to me," Lyra said. Rain just kind of looked hurt, but he didn't show it. Everyone laughed at what Lyra said. And Lyra smiled, she felt accepted now. _Okay, maybe she doesn't like me, _Rain thought, as they started on the hike up the mountains.

---two hours later---

The past two hours no one talked, all thinking in their own world. But then after two hours the chill air started to come, as wind, colder than ice, gusted by them, the held their sporty camp clothes made for summer tight to them. They hadn't changed since they arrived in the world. And only thing they got close to a bath was the swim in the shark infested and piranha infested lakes. Finally, one of the dragons came up and gave them all trench coats, like soldiers wore in WWII Russia, and some scarves and a working-class man type hat, like the ones mad in the 1900's early 1900's to 1950's. You know what I'm talking about? Well anyway on with the story. 

Like I said, it was fucking cold, I mean so fucking cold that the coats didn't provide much warmth. Then a snow storm set in, frost formed on the coasts and ears of everyone. No one was really in the lead, they all walked near each other, to help keep warm. Bundled close they continued a long, perilous and cold trek up to the peak. The Frost mountain's smallest mountain was the size of Mt. Everest! Our heroes were climbing it too. 

Artemis had appointed herself scout, and went off ahead to look for any dangers, taking Selena with her. There came upon a glow in the distance, and they went to investigate. They came upon a cave where a few animals were and a girl. The girl wore baggy black pants, baggy blue Hurley shirt, black gauntlets, orange vest with knife sheaths. black Nike sneakers. Her hair was Green with blue highlights and

Spiked. She had a little muscular build, and had a blue eye and a brown eye.

Artemis sent Selena back to lead the others to the cave as Artemis went in to introduce herself. 

"Hey," Artemis said startling the woman. "Sorry. Who are you?"

The girl backed up a bit. She studied Artemis a while then said, " I'm Ava de Longe. Who are you?"

"I'm Artemis Pretty Weasel. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Scotland. You?"

"I'm from America, it's where I was born at least. I'm Native American (half), and a quarter Greek, and a quarter Egyptian. What about you? What's your heritage?" Artemis asked sitting down near the fire.

"I'm Scottish, Irish and Egyptian." She replied also taking a seat, and stirred something in a pot over the fire. Artemis looked in the pot. It seemed to be a stew or roast of some sort.

"You cook?" Artemis asked.

"Yes, I'll leave it to you to decide if it's good or not. Would you like some?" Ava asked getting out a bowl. Artemis nodded eagerly and got out from her coat a little Japanese like bowl, and accepted the food eagerly. Ava gave her some bread as well. Artemis took out her chop sticks and tested the taste. She licked her lips a little, her face a picture of thought and decision, then she smiled brightly and dug in. Speaking between mouthfuls.

"Mrphf! Thish ish vreal goo'! **gulp** You are a great cook!" Artemis said then dug in some more. Ava smiled.

"I'm glad you like it!" Ava watched, chuckling at the voraciousness Artemis was showing. Yes, Arty was very hungry. 

A few minutes later the others showed up. Rain and Nny leading with Selena ahead of them. Ava looked as the travelers, all whom were hungry came up. Ava offered them all food and they gladly accepted, each digging into their meals as voraciously as Artemis had. Then the animal in the cave went up to Khan. It was a coyote, a large one, I mean it was taller and a bit wider than a regular coyote. It had piercing golden, brown eyes.

"Hello Wahkan," it said. Khan looked at it, his face a picture of puzzlement. The Coyote snickered, "it's me, Mai."

"Mai?" Khan repeated, still confused. Then his eyes went big and he said in a rez accent, "Oh! Hey yeah! Mai! I remember you, from my dreams as a young 'un! How are ya Mai?"

"Mai?" Alex repeated. "Talk about a strange name."

"Tach! Alex, mind yore manners! D'you know what Mai means even?" Kahn said whacking Alex's head. Alex recoiled, shaking his head.

"Mai means, Coyote in Navajo!" Khan said then pulled Mai into a bear hug. Mai's eyes bulged a bit, then hugged back somehow. So they were re-united! **cue big cheer from audience** 

All the others just went, "ahh, oh cute!"

Then Artemis rather shakily said, "Does anyone believe in the Abominable Snowman?"

---End Chapter---

Okay, Ava, I need to know your boyfriend's description, and your animal, and his animal. And the rest of you, I need to know, do you believe in the abominable snowman???!!!

Jester

PS sorry for the long update, school hath started, and I'm also working on other works, which you should read plZ. And Remember I will advertise your own stories.


	18. A beast, and a look at the evil

****

Earth Protectors

--Begin Chapter--

There in the entrance of the cave stood a tall, gloomy, and hairy monster. It had white fur, and it stood on it's hind legs, it swiped at the air with a bear-like claw, it's face looked like a cougar's face, and it's fangs were bared, as it roared at the group of friends. Going down on all fours it walked in, slowly, and lethally it circled the group. It had a body like a leopard, arms and claws like a bear, and a wolf like tail. It looked horrid, and freaky. The group bunched up, the boys , Artemis, and Terry making a circle around the others. Though the girls were a little frightened, they did not want to be protected by the men, they all made a circle, fist poised and in fighting stance. The monster was growling, looking for one that was weak, one to be it's meal. All of a sudden it grew misty, and the cave filled with a fog, it helped the group, but at the same time, it was a downfall. Their sense of smell, not as good, as the beasts was, it attacked Ashleigh, Ashleigh let out a shriek as she tried to kick the beast with her left leg, and sent a barrage of punches as the beast bit into her right leg. Katrina came up and kicked the beast in its eye. The beast let out a growl of pain as it let go of Ashleigh's leg and recoiled. It recovered, and growled, its new target being Katrina. The group surrounded her and Ashleigh, as Khan started to apply herbs he had in a pouch to tend to the wound. 

"Oh, man, I have a feeling that this things is not friendly," Alex said, shifting a bit. 

"No shit, Sherlock. It just attacked Ashleigh, you think it came fore a cup of tea with us?" Artemis said to him angrily. 

"Hey, no need to get mad, Artemis. Calm down a bit," Rain said. Artemis nodded, and Rain stood next to her, in fighting stance. Lyra immediately went between them, giving Artemis a look that said, 'stay away from him.' Artemis looked at her that said, 'no need to get mad at me. I ain't interested in him.'

"Too bad we didn't get in fighting lessons. Just stuff for strength!" Nny said, smirking, trying to remain calm. The others agreed. The beast just circled them, it eyes on Katrina in the center. The beast seemed to have smirked, and went straight in between a gap between Alex and Selena. The others were near shock, and frozen in place. The beast went straight for Katrina's foot, the one that kicked the beast. It's mouth agape to bite it off, and Katrina's face a picture of shock and fear was frozen. Then in a flash a fist, Khan's fist, connected with the beasts lower jaw, punching with enough force to near break it. The beast once again recoiled out of the circle, as it retreated, Alex stepped on it's tail, and beast was rendered powerless. It fell, whimpering, and near unconscious. 

"Kill it! Kill Ra-damned thing!" Terry said. Alex stayed on the tail.

"How? What weapon do we have?" Artemis asked. They shrugged. They looked down at the now unconscious animal, Artemis pulled Alex aside, "Okay, I think it's safe."

Just as Alex's foot came off the tail the beasts eyes snapped open and it jumped up, growling, and with out moving it's injured jaw the beast said in a cold, deep, and evil voice, "You have angered me now. You will all die for what you have done to me! Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!"

It yelled out its war cry and charged the group, horns growing on its head, and groups split, and the beast ran into the wall, it's horns stuck. Then Ava grabbed her pot and ran up and struck the beast on its head. It fell unconscious. The group lifted a boulder between them and placed it on the beasts tail, after the pulled him near the fire. The horns then shrunk back to the head till it seemed had not had any horns on his head.

"What do you suppose he is?" Selena asked Artemis. Alex walked up to them.

"Seems he has a bit of Lion, bear, leopard and wolf in him," Alex said.

"Hmm, what was that he yelled out?" Artemis asked.

Then Ashleigh and Terry walked up, Ashleigh leaning on Terry, her leg in a bandage. Terry helped Ashleigh sit down then said, "'Zalaris' is what he yelled. Strange, I wonder what it is."

"It sounded as though it were a war cry," Katrina said, sitting next to them. The others were looking at he beast. "Usually from what I've read when some one yells a war cry, it's the name of their home, country, or leader."

They nodded, then Alex said, "I bet it's his leader."

"Maybe," they said at the same time.

~~~Somewhere near the cave on the Frost Mountains~~~

A dark figure hovered near the cave, it had red eyes, and it seemed to be looking in from a portal, it was completely black only it's eyes were visible, it hissed silently, and angrily, it said, "Ssssssolcassssss, hasssssss failed."

The thing disappeared to somewhere.

~~~In another part of Crypto-Earth, across the Dark Mountains, which is a thousand miles south west of the Frost Mountains.~~~

In a huge dark looming castle that covered ten hundred acres, was a huge room called, Dark Hall, where on a dark throne (notice how much I use dark) sat figure, slender, and muscular, shrouded in the shadows, its silver eyes showing as it sipped wine from a glass cup. It sat listening to its servant bowing before him.

"I sssssssorry, sssssssssire. Sssssssssssssssssssolcassssssssssss hasssssssss failed," The hissing black cloaked figure said. Another figure charged from the group of people around the throne and pointed at the figure accusingly.

"Sire!" It yelled in a male voice, "He has failed! He sent a bad vercan to kill these children! Let me take his place! I will bring their heads on a silver platter!"

The figure on the throne threw his wine glass at the figure that just spoke, "Silence! You failed."

"No, sir, we have one of the children's father. He radiates a great power, he could be useful!" The figure, White said, grinning. The other figure worried, but he covered it well.

"I object! It'sssss my chancccccccce! Remember, White! I gave my first chancccce! Watch your toungue around me! I'm your master too!" The black figure yelled. "In a way, Sssssssoketh failed too! He wasssssssss to make sure you did your job!"

Soketh then stepped out, "It's not my falt master!"

The figure on the throne had had enough, he blasted Soketh to hell, and yelled, "Shut-up! Silence! You, White, you're new, I can tell, Soketh hired you, and your vercans. Well, since you have the father of one of the children, I'll give you your chance."

"Thank you, Lord!" White bowed and went back in the crowd of vercans, and forkans. 

"But Sssssssssire!" The black one pleaded.

"Silence, Sakhalin. You'll have your chance later, if White fails," The figure said. "Now leave, all of you! I wish to be left to my self."

To explain what Vercans and Forkans are. Vercans are monsters sent by Forkans to do work, and bring mayhem and disaster. The Forkans are like captains in an army, they all try to make it to be the right hand man of their ruler. They are the ones that come up with plans that the Vercans do. They are all different types of beasts, men, and things. A Vercan can be replaced easily, they are made by mixing Earth, and the blood of any animal(s) and/or human(s). A Forkan is specially made when three Vercans that are alike are successful they fuse into one, and make a Forkan. There fore there less Forkans than there are Vercans. Of course the Forkans are more powerful than the Vercans, but the ruler is the most powerful of all. Even if all the Vercans and Forkans were to up rise and attack him at once, he would only receive a few scrapes, and he could kill them easily. There's some background and useful info.

--End Chapter--

That's all for now. G2G

Tata!

PlZ review!

PlZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!

Jester

PS plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ Review!


	19. Check it out! Three new guys!

****

Earth Protectors

---Begin Chapter---

Jen walked over to the entrance of the cave as everyone slept near the fire. It was practically a blizzard outside, and it was hard to see three feet in fron t of you. But Jen saw something…some_one_. She could make out a figure walking towards them, bundled up in a coat with, then she thought she saw another figure as well walking slightly behind the first figure, and it too was bundled up in a coat. Jen didn't leave the cave but got up Arty (who really wasn't asleep on account the she has become an insomniac since staying in Crypto-Earth) and Rain (who wasn't asleep either, he was staring at Lyra, who was lying down, eyes closed though she wasn't really sleeping, just thinking [do I hear wedding bells?]) The three stood at the cave entrance, awaiting for the figures to come towards their fire, as the figures got closer they became more discernable. Finally, two male bundled in what looked like Red Army coats and hats with earflaps came up, and another male dressed in the same out fit came running up after the two. They held up their hand in sign of peace and Artemis, Rain and Jen let them in to sit near the fire. The three newcomers took off their cool hats and coats and gloves as the warmed up near the fire. They were all male.

"So, what's your names?" Jen asked. 

"I'm Miguel," one said in a Latin accent. He had black hair, and was about 6 feet tall, with beautiful blue eyes that were like a light in the darkness of the cave.

"I'm Jake Morgans, though you can call me Jay, or Jake," the other said in an African accent. He was a tall African, and wore black shirt and, wore boots. (Can we say perfect boyfriend??)

"I'm Vassilij," the last one said in an English accent. Vassilij was about 5'11" maybe 6'. He had naturally spiky hair and silver eyes. 

"How old are you all?" Rain asked giving them some soup that Ava had made earlier that day. They accepted it gratefully.

"I'm 18," Miguel said through a spoonful of soup he slurped.

"I'm 17," Jake said then took another spoon full of soup.

"I'm 16," Vassilij said then he put his bowl to his face and gulped down the soup. Artemis looked at him, not strangely, not exactly strangely, but as if she had seen him before. But she couldn't remember where.

"I-I recognize you," she said to Vassilij. Vassilij looked at her quizzically. 

"What?" He asked.

"I- oh, never mind."

"No, what did you say?"

"I said never mind!"

"Okay," he said as he got some more soup. 

"Okay, so where are you all from?" Jen asked as she got her own bowl out and got some soup. 

"I'm from Italy, though I'm Spanish too," Miguel said as he refilled his bowl. Jake also refilled his.

"I'm from Africa," Jake said.

"I don't know what my roots are. I was adopted, by Russian parents. (If ye read me other stories ie "Road to the Legion" **hint hint!!** **nudge nudge** **wink wink** you would see I reeeeeeally like Russians.) So I've lived in Russia for a while, so that's how I got my name. Then I moved to America for two years. Then I spent the last four years of my life in Scotland," Vassilij said as he put away his bowl.

"uh-huh. That's quite few places to live. Especially since Scotland and America are completely opposite of Russia. Did it take a while to adjust?" Jen asked.

"A little. I learned how to shoot a rifle. I shot wolves and other predators of my family's flock in Russia."

"Oh, that's cool. I like to shoot too, practically everyone in this cave you see here likes to shoot. Especially Artemis here. She took bagfuls of weapons and guns to camp! That brings me to my other question. How did you get here?"

"Er, I was watching the Soccer game on TV when out of the sea came a lightning bolt and it struck me, sending me here. I though it was a dream but it's real alright," Miguel said, as he pinched his arm. 

"I was taking a rest in my town after playing with my town's children. I flopped on my bed and looked at the charm that my great-grandfather gave to me as a child before he passed away. He said it was good luck, and would be the key to what I have in me. I never knew what he meant by that. It's still a mystery to me." Jake said, stroking the charm on his necklace.

"Me? Well, I was watching the flock. I was wearing this," Vassilij pulled out an arrowhead neckalce. "And then a wolf came and I shot it, and when I shot I saw a bright light come from under me and grabbed my necklace that I had taken off and then I end up near theses two in the freezing cold with coats on. But that's not all."

"Yes, there were these animals near us," Jake said. "A big white wolf, and a bald eagle. They told us something."

"Yeah! They said that they knew us. That they were our partners and that we were to find a cave with people in it and travel with them. Then they left," Miguel said, as if just remembering. Vassilij nodded.

"I saw a bear on the way here, I was walking in the back, and I heard a grunt. I turned to see what it was and there was this huge bear on all fours behind me, with a wolf standing next to it, and a bald eagle perched on top. It said the same to me as the other animals did to these two. Then he said to keep quiet and it left. Practically vanished like smoke!" Vassilij said. 

"Is that not incredible?!" Miguel said, rather enthusiastically. Jen, Arty, and Rain just looked at them normally, after all, they had already gone through that.

"It happened to us," Jen said. The three looked at them quizzically. Jen shrugged, "It's true. The animals left us here on the Frost Mountains for training. We seem to be training to fight for Earth's existence."

"Truthfully?" The three asked unsteadily.

The trio nodded. Later they went to bed, everyone but Artemis and Jen were asleep. They sat by the cave entrance and near the beast that attacked them to keep guard. Though Jen seemed to be the one keeping lookout since Arty was staring a Vassilij's sleeping form. Jen smiled craftily, leaning over she whispered, "If you're going to pretend you're not interested in him, at least don't stare at him. Or you can just go over there and sleep next to him!"

Artemis recoiled, "No! I'm NOT interested in him! Yeesh! No way! Nah uh! I just feel as though I know him from somewhere. I just can't figure out where.."

Jen shrugged, "Who knows? But-" Jen yawned, "I hope you can stay awake, because I'm tired, and I want to sleep."

Arty nodded, "Then get Rain or Nny to help me keep watch."

Jen nodded and got Nny up to keep watch with Artemis. Then she laid down, and nodded off into a slumber, that was anything but peaceful…

----End Chapter----

Jester: Whew! Got that done! I hope you all review! Well, I g2g! TC!

Jester

PS Ava, I am choosing your animal and dragon for you, unless you tell me what it is you want. And I am no longer accepting new ppl's. Ava is the last one! (I can't keep track of you all! I'm writing everything down in a notebook that I'm going to use to keep my story true for the characters and you!! Well! TC!)


	20. Jen's dream And what! DIAMONDS!

****

Earth Protectors

---Begin Chapter---

**Jen's dream**

She ran, and ran and ran some more. There was a looming darkness behind her, and only eternity ahead. She could hear laughing, evil laughing, from the darkness, growls, roars and snarls from behind. She ran with her friends, but then they were separated, glaring at each other, and slowing down. Jen could feel her legs slowing, as she looked down, it seemed as though she were in a bog or swamp, with mud clinging to her clothes, slowing her, and she sank. She sank into an abyss of darkness, she screamed for help, but there was none, she heard the screams and yells of her friends, and they too were going down. Then the last thing she saw before she woke was a tall handsome figure shrouded in darkness with it's silver eyes laughing at her, and another man, about the same height, eyes glowing purple in blue, with no shirt showing well kept abs and scars.

***While Jen was dreaming***

Artemis heard Jen's yells; everyone did as they were awoken by it. They rushed to Jen seeing her flail in her sleep, yelling, "Aah! Help! Ah! Huh? No! I got to get out of here! I HAVE to get out of here! I have to help them!"

Rain and Nny grabbed her thrashing limbs and held her down. Artemis splashed a bit of water on her face, immediately drying it, fearing it may freezer. She shook Jen. "Jen! Jen, wake up! We are here. Get up, girl!"

"Ahh, eh, eh," Jen calmed down, she opened her eyes and saw all her friends looking at her worriedly. "Ah, uh, huh?"

"Jen, are you alright?" Katrina asked kneeling down, brushing back Jen's wet bangs. Selena, and Ashleigh pushed back Nny, and Rain, who they felt were being a bit forceful by grabbing her. They and Terry, Lyra and Ava kneeled down near Jen asking if she was all right.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It was just a dream," Jen said. 

"A dream?! What was it about? I asked you a question!" Terry said, slightly shaking her. Jen looked a bit disturbed and terry backed off. "Er, sorry. But, what was about, can you remember?"

"We were all running, together, from this darkness, then we were separated. We glared at each other like we hated each other. Then we were in a bog like place, still separated, and we started to sink. I started screaming and yelling for help. And everyone else did too. The darkness had laughter, and it grew louder as we shrieked for help. Then I saw these to figures. Shrouded in darkness, one had silver eyes, the other had blue, but purple was glowing from it too. It was strange, and scary," she said shivering, not only from cold, but also from a bit of fear. Ashleigh gave her the coat that Jen had tossed aside. Jen accepted it gratefully, putting it on. 

"We should leave now. It's near day time anyway. Let's try not to get separated, and let's keep watch of our backs, we don't want to fall victim to this evil in Jen's dream," Selena said getting up and putting on her hat and scarf. Ava looked at her questionably.

"Are you insane? It's like below freezing out there, and what does a dream have to do with anything?" Ava asked.

"Let me explain, to all of you new people," Ashleigh said. "Now, remember what I am going to tell you. One; never, I mean NEVER yell at one of my friends like again. Two; there is a reason we are here. We are supposedly "Earth Warriors". We were are, in this world in general, is called "Crypto-Egypt." We are specifically in the Frost Mountains, for training. Now, you're here because you are one of us. We have to stick together, and get a long so our powers can be strong. Now, this is a team effort, you either come with us and help save the world, or you stay here, freezer you ass off, and watch as the war for Earth begins and all die because you don't participate. What will it be?"

"I'm going," she said. The three new guys agreed they were going too. They all nodded and said it was good and all. 

"But perhaps we don't have to go out of the cave," Ava said. " we could just take a short cut through the tunnel. It may lead somewhere."

"But how can we be for sure?" Nny asked. Khan walked past him and into the cave.

"We'll just have to find out, Nny. But I agree with, Ava. It may be the better decision."

Artemis and the girls walked on into the cave, each carrying a torch. Together they said, "Let's go, boys!"

The boys followed hurriedly to catch up, each taking a torch. The cave was dark, and the torches didn't provide that good of light. They stayed near the sides of the cave, taking care not to lean on the walls, least they should run into a trap door or hole. They kept the torch low, and looked about to make sure they didn't fall into any pits. They had no idea where they were going, but that made it all more interesting for them. Lyra was near the back, she looked up at the wall. She could see a glint. Moving the torch around she saw more glints. "Hey, everyone, wait."

They all stopped and turned to her. Artemis, who was only three feet in front of her, asked, "What?"

"Check this out. Move your torch along the walls," she said demonstrating. They did, curiosity aroused, they uncovered the glints to find:

"Diamonds!" Alex shouted. Then he stood, frozen.

Selena's eyes were wide, and full of fear, "Diamonds? But aren't diamonds formed in volcanoes?"

Everyone all of a sudden became sweaty as they felt a rush of heat pass them. They looked at each other as they felt the mountain shift a little. They steadied themselves against the walls. Tension mounting they stood frozen to the walls, their torch light thinning, then puffing out.

"Shit," Terry whispered, as she saw an orange glow only a few hundred yards away.

"Time to go!" Alex shouted, sounding very much like Rick. They sped off back in the direction they came from. Running, running, as they felt the steam rush by them. Finally, they spotted their fire, and saw the entrance, the icicles melting from the top of the entrance, and the stalagmites rising. They ran quicker and made a jump past the rising stalagmites, all but one made it out…Nny was on top of a stalagmite, his pants and coat caught on it. Everyone rushed to him, and grabbed his arm, they pulled and pulled. Nny could feel the stalagmite making it's way into his abdomen as he felt the top of the entrance on his back, he closed his eyes, fearing the pain of death. His friends did not give in, they kept tugging and pulling then finally WHUMP! Nny landed on them in a heap of tangled limbs and coats, and scarves. They all got up seeing if he was alright, then they laughed a bit. They escaped death!

"Whoa! That was close!" Nny said, holding his abdomen while putting on his greatcoat. Khan walked over to him and removed his hand from his abdomen. There was a long gash from the middle of his stomach stretching right! They gasped. What a grisly site! Nny's hand was covered in blood, and his clothes were damn near drenched in it too! Khan cursed and grabbed his herb pouch and made Nny lie down. 

"Artemis, Selena, hand me your scarves, you two never seem to use them," he said, removing his own scarf. They handed him their scarves, he too took his off and tied them tightly around the wound. "Nny, keep a tight hold on them, keep applying pressure!" Nny nodded and did so. "I need a better place to work than here! I need a table or something!"

Then a gust of heat swept from the little holes in what _was_ the cave entrance. Ashleigh looked at it, "It's building up pressure, we need to get out of here!"

"Alright, Rain, Miguel, you two carry him," Khan said getting up. They nodded and did so. "Where are we going to go?"

Artemis looked around, and then looked down, "The only we can. Down." She went over to a wide thin (about 6") stone slab. "Jake, Vassilij, help with this." They went over and tried to move it, but it would only go a little ways. "Selena, Ashleigh, Terry, Khan will you help? Katrina, Ava, and Lyra, will you two clear a path for us?" They nodded and did so. Between the seven of them, they moved the stone easily. Then they hit an ice sheet. 

"We can't clear any more, Arty, it's ice, fucking two feet high," Katrina said kicking the ice. Arty nodded.

"Good, then this will work."

~~~End Chapter~~~

Okay, I updated **finally** Only problem is. I haven't gotten any reviews! Come on! Where are you?! Will you please review soon?? Please???

Jester


	21. Get off the Volcano!

****

Earth Protectors

--Begin Chapter--

"What'll work?" Ashleigh asked holding onto the stone slab. Arty smirk. Ashleigh's eyes went wide. "Do you mean?…Ah! Yay! It'll be like downhill mountain biking!"

"Close, we're going to be sledding!" Arty said. "Now help me get this in position. But first we'll need something to steer with."

In the mountain a burst of steam went through the cave, knocking off rocks. Arty went over to the former cave entrance. "We could use one of these long rocks. Look for some long sticks or something, Rain and Miguel!"

They promptly did so, putting Nny on the ground gently. Nny also put in his two cents by searching around him for any long wood. Though it seemed useless. Suddenly a powerful blow of steam escaped the cave blowing back rocks and a big chunk of rock too. Arty backed up as she saw the beast that they had fought crawl through. "Hey! It's that thing!"

"Kill it!" Alex shouted.

"No," the thing said. "Please don't…"

Arty walked over and kicked it. "Why not eh? You tried to kill my friends!"

"I'm sorry!" it whined. Arty snorted.

"Sorry doesn't do anything. We should just kill you!" Artemis said taking out a knife. She started to cut into the beast's head. Starting from the nose and making her way to the eyes. Then Katrina stopped her.

"Don't, Artemis. He didn't kill any of us. Make his death quick. We can use his bones," She said. Arty nodded. And took out her gun and shot the beast. She the took her knife and cut out the long bones. She rolled them in the now a bit to get the blood off or dried. Then she walked back over to the group after she picked up enough diamonds so everyone could have two. (I'd say the exact number but I can't remember the exact number!) 

"Okay," Arty said giving them each two. "Let's do this." 

"What are the diamonds for?" Alex asked. Arty smirked as she helped get the rock slab on the ice sheet and held it steady as they putt Nny on it. Then they all hopped on. It was a bit small but sturdy. Arty gave Katrina, Ashleigh and Jen a bone to help steer while Arty herself steered too. 

"It's just a little souvenir, Alex," Arty said. "Now we have to push this out to where slopes. Hold tight everyone!"

The four girls pushed on the ice sheet but it was to slippery for them to push. The Ice sheet was flat they needed to get where it sloped. "Start to dig it in the ice, girls. We'll get out of here before the volcano blows!" Artemis yelled over the groan of the Mountain as it shook a little. Arty noticed that the slab moved out as the mountain shook. Looking at where it sloped she estimated only two feet left and they had moved a foot. "come on! Put you backs into it!" They dug into the ice and pushed off then the mountain shook again and they were out where it sloped. For a second they seemed to be still then _W H O O SH!_ The rock slid down the mountain, everyone still on. Arty, Katrina, Ashleigh and Jen were crouching so they cold maintain balance as they steered. The others were either laying or sitting, holding to each other for their lives. Suddenly they heard a roar like snow was falling. Terry looked back, her eyes grew huge.

"Ava-Avalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanche!" She yelled. Only fifty behind and closing was an avalanche! Arty glanced back, and she went white. She hated avalanches. She sat down and Terry took her place. Arty may have seemed fearless but she wasn't unbreakable. Sharks, and avalanches really frightened her. Then Selena who did not look back but kept her eyes forward went white too.

"Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff!" She yelled pointing forward. Arty jumped up.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!" Arty yelled as some snow got down he shirt. Then Terry saw something. She smirked.

"Alright! Keep going forward, girls! Don't turn!" Terry yelled. 

"What? If we don't turn or find someplace else to cross we'll die!" Jen yelled. 

"Just do as I say! Push more in the back there! We need acceleration!" Terry said pointing to Katrina. Katrina nodded.

"I'd like some help please!" Katrina yelled. Jen walked back and helped her. Ashleigh moved from the front to the right of the rock slab where Jen previously was to keep the rock from moving swerving. Artemis went to the front and saw why Terry gave the orders she did. She smirked and looked at Terry and nodded. Terry smiled and nodded back and then turned her attention to the front. 

The avalanche was near on them then the three in the back gave a mighty heave at once and they were accelerated forward and onto the cliff that curve upward like a ramp and they were lfying in the air! They were accelerated to the other side of the cliff where they kept going down the mountain side. The Avalanche fell into the gorge like thing. But it was just ice! The ice sheet there were on cracked and started to move forward and down into an avalanche of ice! They friends yelled as they were thrown from their slab down the mountain! Sharp ice shards cut their skin. They were then caught in an avalanche of ice and snow. They were scattered a bit but still together except for…

"Nnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Jen shouted. They looked around for Nny though it was hard in the torrent of ice and snow. Every move they made the ice cut their skin and the snow chilled it. They were swept on down the mountains not knowing where their good friend Nny was.

---end chapter!---

Haha! Left you hanging eh? Well I hope you all review! Tc!

Jester


	22. More fun and adventure!

****

Earth Warriors

Jen: FYI I'm not picking on him. I was pulling names out of a hat on who'd get injured, and well, it so happened to be him, TWICE! But in a way it makes sense on how he'd be disappeared and where he is since he's injured! 

BlueStarNight88: ThanX! ^___^

TheDarkestAngel: A little ego-inflated? No, I'm j/k-ing, yes, I like the way your character be looking out too!

Med-jai Ferret: ThanX for following the story! Mucho appreciated!

--begin chapter--

Nny was thrown off farther away from the rest of the group, and in pain from his wound he rolled up from physical reaction, but it proved to be a bad reaction. He was pulled under the surface, being carried along by the swift current of snow and ice racing down the mountain. He then hit a large rock. He grabbed onto the rock, and bearing with the pain, he slowly, and steadily pulled himself up the rock. He was coming near the surface when he felt some packed ice above him, running out of air, he pounding on the ice with all his strength. After almost a minute of pounding on the ice, the ice cracked and he punched up making a hole. Immediately he put his mouth to it, sucking air. Then he started making the hole bigger even though more snow was coming in. He finally got up and onto the rock he sat on top being three feet above the surface of the avalanche. He looked around, wrapping his coat and the scarves he had borrowed tighter around him to keep from freezing. He saw a group of figures rushing towards him in the avalanche…IT WAS HIS FRIENDS!! He raised his hands and shouted , "Oi! Oi! I'm over here! Heeeey!! Guys! I'm here! It's me Nny!"

***

Almost everyone was near unconsciousness when they heard yelling. They all looked up and saw Nny only a few meters away, they rushed to center and grabbed the rock as they neared it. Finally hopping on they all hugged Nny in a group hug, Jen being nearest to him.

"I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried!" Jen said. Nny smiled. 

"I'm alright, especially now," he said, well kind of in a sense he stumbled a little smiling.

~~~In the dark parts of Crypto-Earth, past the Dark Mountains, which, as said before, is a thousand miles south west of the Frost Mountains on the Frost Plateau~~~

White walked up to a larger pod with green ooze in it that had a man in it, floating in the green ooze with an oxygen mask attached to him. White smiled, "Soon you will be my most powerful minion! And I will become a Forkan! Praise Allah! My dreams may be fulfilled!"

Then another figure came up, tall and regal with silver eyes. It cleared it's throat and White turned around and bowed. The tall figure narrowed his eyes at the pod with the man in it, "This is the one you were talking about?"

"Yes, sire, it is," White said, not daring to lift his head. The tall man snorted.

"Hmph, looks like a common Earthling to me. He doesn't seem to powerful, not in normal view but I do sense an energy radiating from him. This one will be useful. Tell me when he is ready."

"Sire, I have a guestamite."

"Tell me."

"In about Two Crypto-Years."

"That'd be four months in natural time-line of Earth."

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll wait. I'm going now," then the tall man left, his cape flowing behind him as he took long strides to his throne room. As his footsteps faded off down the hall White got up, looking down the hall that his master left through, scowling he spat in his masters footsteps.

"Damn him. One day I'm going to rule here. And he won't stand a chance against me!" White grinned as he looked at his prize. "With you by my side, no one will be able to defeat me!"

~~~In regular Earth~~~

It had been two days since they had gone missing. Evy was worried, and Jonathan worried for her. She paced in the hall, reading a book when Jonathan came down to his wine cabinet. Evy rushed to him, "Are they back yet? Oh, where could they be? They should have been here yesterday. Everyone else got to their home."

"Evy, ol mum, stop worrying. They probably stayed behind to help clean up the place. Besides a few other kids from the camp aren't at home either."

"What?"

"Mm-hm, and there have been reports that many children are missing. They authorities are investigating it now."

Evy sat down in a chair. All of a sudden this seemed vastly familiar. "Jonathan, it's him."

"Who? Imhotep?"

"No."

"The Scorpion King. Please don't let it be him, it's bad enough to look at him, let alone fight him."

"No, it's another evil. Remember the stories I told you about from a book I read when we were young?"

"Uh, none really come to mind at the moment."

"The one from that old book that was handed down generation to generation on Mum's side. It told of legends from all over the world. One was about a man so evil that the Gods condemned him to another world called Crypto-Earth. They had made Crypto-Earth for animals to live in peace away from the destruction of man, and some really good people were sent there. But the evil one's name was…I can't remember!"

"Lord Lynch?"

"Yes! That's him, Lord Lynch, his own name meant kill, assassinate. He was condemned to Dark Lands where the land was awful and uninhabitable in Crypto-Earth. I though for sure that that was just legend. But it said some prophecies!"

"Uh-huh, and how does this concern us?"

"I think the prophecies may come to truth!"

"Evy, ol' mum, little baby sister, only family left in the world aside from Alex, it's only been two days! Why don't we wait? Wait for a little while longer, then we go into the whole prophecies, and..and adventures etc."

Evy nodded.

~~~Back with the group of friends that we all love~~~

They had waited for a few minutes then the avalanche stopped. They sat in a group, huddle together on the huge boulder, shivering. Katrina looked around, then asked, "What do we do now?"

"Wait, a while, I guess. Help should be on the way," Alex said. Artemis slapped him over the head.

"You bloody idiot! This isn't a ski resort! This is a fucking volcano that is active as we just saw, and any minute now it's gonna spout ash, coal, smoke and what not! This isn't Earth, it's CRYPTO-Earth!"

Alex rubbed his head, "Then what the FUCK ARE WE STILL DOING HERE?!"

"WELL, INCASE YOU HAVEN'T LOOKED AROUND IT'S LOOSE SNOW! WE COULD FALL THROUGH AND FREEZE!!" Arty yelled. 

Ava whispered to Jen, "Ooh, I think we're witnessing a lovers' quarrel."

"Oh, I know, the way they fight sometimes you'd think they ARE married," Selena whispered to Ava. Jen nodded in agreement. Arty turned to them.

"I heard that!" She said with a crazed look on her face. The girls shivered, and the men trembled with FEAR!! But of course all woman have the ability to give "The Look" which makes men tremble in their shoes, it's the way to whip the boys!

"Sorry," Selena said. Then Arty turned back to Alex, wearing the same Look, and he quieted.

They were trapped. Trapped on a damned boulder, in the freezing cold and to top it off they were on a fucking volcano!!! Now they were in a tight spot. Each thinking of how they could get off. When an idea struck Lyra.

"Hey, why don't we just sled down using this?" Lyra said pointing to a wide, fairly thick, maybe about five inches long slab of wood that came down and was stopped by the boulder. Everyone looked over the side of the boulder and grinned.

"Good idea, Lyra!" Ava said, grinning happily. 

"But there is one small problem," Rain said. Everyone looked at him wondering what the problem was. Rain continued, "The 'sled' type thing is about ten feet below us. How do we get it?"

"Simple, we tie our scarves together and hoist the lightest one down to get the slab," Arty said. Everyone nodded in agreement except Jen.

"No, we'll need something stronger, just tying clothes together won't do. Y'see the clothes aren't meant to be tied, therefore it's not strong and can't hold much weight," she explained. Everyone's slumped, then Nny got an idea.

"Hey! Then why don't we all just all onto an end of a scarf and let the smallest one down?" Nny said brightly. Everyone got up and nodded. "So who's gonna go down?"

Everyone looked at each other, then the boys looked at the girls. Alex said, "Well, one of the girls should go down, after all, they're the lightest. Maybe Jen of Selena."

Everyone nodded except Jen and Selena. 

"Um, I don't think I oughta go, after all, I'm useful! I can change into animals!" Selena said backing away from the group, laughing nervously.

"No, Selena, you should go, after all, you're much lighter than I am!" Jen said, also backing away from the group, only slower than Selena.

"Oh, noooooo-" Selena fell off the boulder and landed with a W U M P on the wood they were going to use as a sled, amazingly the wood didn't break nor did it go farther into the snow. She got up, her eyes wide and skin pale, panting in panic. She looked around and then looked up and gave them the victory sign and yelled, "S'all cool! I meant to do that!"

"Alright! We're coming down!" Alex said then jumped onto the wood, everyone following in no particular order.

"Alright, it's time shake, rattle, and roll!" Arty yelled. Everyone just looked at her weirdly and Arty blushed and sank down. "Er, did I just say that aloud?"

Everyone nodded.

"Oh…."

"Well, let's go!" Nny said and started to push the sled in the back because he was in the back. Everyone else helped and in no time they were sledding down the mountain. 

"Alright, you two on that side, you two on the right, we're going to do this right!" Rain said, pointing to Selena and Jen first then Katrina and Terry. "Now, you four will steer, keep the sled straight!! Other people get in the center and don't shift around a lot! You two in the back and help Nny give us acceleration!" He pointed to Alex and Khan. They did so.

Rushing down the mountain side they did! When they felt it rumble again, making them shake. Arty looked back and saw smoke coming out.

"Shit! Smoke's coming out! Ash will soon too I'm willing to bet! We need to go faster!" Arty yelled. Alex looked back and saw fire at the top!

"Fire! There's fire on the top!!" Alex yelled pointing to the top. Everyone looked back and saw the fire too.

"Oh man!!" Khan said and cursed in his native language of Arapahoe. 

"C'mon people! Don't pout, that gets us no where but dead in the situation!!" Arty yelled going to the back and pushing against the ground to gain more speed. They all helped in going down the mountain. To everyone's relief they saw solid ground in the distance but had no idea what they had to do to get to it. 

Just a few meters ahead of them was the end of the ce sheet, it dropped fifteen feet to more snow then went on for a few more meters to the tree line. Terry recognized what was going to happen and shouted, "OH MY RAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

They flew off the ice sheet and into the air for a few meters and went down! The hit the snow with a thud and continued down the mountain when the saw the tree line. C R A S H!!! The ran smack dab into a tree! They were scattered about some on tree branches others were flown back and some forward onto a bed of pine needles and pine cones. They got up moaning in pain.

"Ooh! My back!" Alex said straitening up. They walked to each other and went down the mountain.

"Damn!! This is one hell of a tall mountain!!" Arty said as the practically ran down the volcano.

"Hell yeah," Miguel said. "I think it's bigger than Mt Everest!"

"Damn! But I agree, I think it is too!" Vassilij said. They then reached a cliff. Every sat down, groaning.

"Damn! It may be out of the snow but it's still fucking cold!" Arty said pulling on her coat. Everyone mumbled an agreement as they sat down. What were they going to do now? They reached a wide cliff, too wide to walk around! It was awful, the drop was more than twenty feet, and they knew a drop more than twenty feet could kill them. How were they going to get out of this one??

"So what do we do now?" Arty asked.

"I don't know," they all replied. They all sat there not knowing what to do next, not sure if they would live this time.

Then suddenly they heard a large explosion and looked up and saw lava being forced up out of the volcano!!

~~~End Chapter~~~

DUN DUN DUN!!!!

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I am EVIL!!! EVIL!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!! Cliffy no?? Hehehehehe!! Well, sorry for the wait, I was in ABQ visiting family and while I was there I started a new story called "Music From Another Room with tM characters" plZ read and review it!! Now, I wait for reviews, also I want to know. What do you think will happen next? Tell me in the review!! TC!!!  



	23. Tribulations on the Mountain also entitl...

****

Earth Warriors

~~~Begin Chapter~~~

"Shit!! What're we gonna do?" Alex yelled, panic stricken. They looked at each other panic written all over their faces though they tried to hide it. Was this going to be it? Was today the day they kicked the bucket? Was this the last day of their barely lived lives?

"Kraaakaaa!!" Came a cawing sound from above. "Aak! Aak!"

The people looked up and saw a huge raven fly down. "Krakaw! I am (1) Fraser the Raven! Come get on my back, I will fly you to the other side, though from there you are on your own! Come quickly!" 

Fraser knelt down so everyone could get on his back, and they did. The raven beat it's wings up and down and took off, it flew across the vast and wide canyon. The canyon was half a mile wide! The raven touched down on the other side and after everyone got off he said, "Ava, I am your animal partner. Your dragon, Joten the Breaker is on the other side of the mountain. You all must reach us then head back to the forest, the animals will not join you. Farewell! Kraka! Kaw!" Fraser took off up, up, up in the air above the cloud of smoke and raining ash. 

"I don't get it, why should we travel to the other side of the mountain just to travel back immediately to the forest??" Vassilij near shouted exasperatedly.

"Well, if we do it, we'll find out!" Rain said.

"This is absurd!" Alex yelled as they started down the mountain. "I don't think there is a point!"

"Shut-up Alex! No one asked your opinion!" Artemis yelled and hit him over the head.

"There's no need to hit him!" Ashleigh said.

"Oh? Going to defend your crush?!" Selena said, Ashleigh scowled.

"I just don't see the point to hitting people! It doesn't help any!!" Ashleigh near yelled.

"Maybe not for you! But other people it may!" Terry said.

"C'mon people, don't fight! We need to stay together!" Lyra said.

"No! I think we _need_ to split up! From now on it's everyone for themselves! Survival of the fittest, that'll show who the real warriors are!" Alex said. Arty hit him again.

"Since when were you put in charge?" Artemis yelled. "You're not our bloody leader!"

"Neither are you, so shut-up!!" Vassilij said.

"You're certainly not, so don't tell me what to do!" Arty yelled at him.

"Hey! Hey, hey!!" Khan yelled. "No one's the leader!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" Jake said, glaring at Khan. "So we should all just go our own ways! I agree with Alex, everyone for themselves!"

"Yeah, we've been together for too long! A week at least! No more for me! We're sick of each other obviously!" Alex said. "I'm gone!"

Then Alex stomped off down the mountain.

"Alex! Come back!" Ava shouted, she didn't like how everyone was fighting. In instances like these they needed to stay together. She whispered to herself, "What's happening?"

"I'm gone!" Rain said and walked off to the trees then paused and turned and said, "Let's go Lyra!"

"No!" Lyra said. "If you want to go, then GO! I'm staying with my friends!"

"But I'm your friend!"

"If you go, then you aren't!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

"Fine!!!"

"FINE!!!!" Lyra shouted at him and turned her back to him. Rain sighed a heavy, exasperated sigh then shook his head and walked off. Then Khan, Jake, Miguel, Nny and Vassilij walked off their own ways too. The girls stayed together in a group.

"What do we do now? They guys are gone, what if they get hurt? They might not be able to survive on their own. They need us to help them. What about Nny? His injury, I doubt he could really get anywhere with his injury! Especially after all he went through!" Jen said, her eyes watering a little but she blinked back tears. To cry would be to admit defeat, but she wasn't going give up, not now. They had gone too far in the game.

"It's alright, Jen. I'm sure he'll be alright. He's obviously a survivor," Artemis said, giving Jen a pat on the back. Just then there was a rustling in the bushes a loud rustling with growls and they could hear punches. Terry and Katrina stepped up and looked into the bush…just then two figure jumped out, not at the girls, but at the ground and began wrestling each other. They wore black cloaks with dark green woven leaves sewn in it, the inside was dark blue and the cloak had a hood. The cloak was worn over simple green tunics with red belts. One had the other in a head lock, the one doing the head lock had outrageously long spiky red-orange hair that spike out everywhere like a fire, he looked like he was eight or nine with dark forest green eyes that went a tad brown around the pupil. The one in the head lock had the same color of eyes and blonde short hair like Alex had when he was eight, he looked the same age as the other. They were both very short, like a child, a little child, they couldn't've been more than three and-a-half feet tall. Ava and Lyra walked up and took one each.

"Stop this now!" Ava said sternly. The kid kicked and punched but it had no affect on Ava.

"Oi! Put meh doon and let oos foight!" The spiky haired kid said to Ava in what they thought as an Irish accent. (Can ye think of what it is?? And since I dun wanna write like they speak just think of them talking in an Irish accent.)

"Aye! Put us down and let us continue our wrestling' match!" the blonde one said to Lyra. 

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!!" the spiky haired one shouted. Ava slapped his face a few times.

"Oi! Mind your manners! There will be no fighting here and now!" Ava shouted at the kid. The kid held his reddened cheek as tears swelled in his eyes. "Oh, don't start crying now! I'll make you a deal. I'll put you down if you don't wrestle with that other kid, you mind your manners and don't cry. Deal?" The kid nodded. "Alright," Ava put him down and stepped back. "Start by introducing yourself."

"I'm Spike Merood. I'm a Forest Leprechaun," the kid said. "And I ain't a kid, I'm thirteen! I'm old enough to be an adolescent by law of the Forest Leprechaun Tribes Union under rule of King Ivor Law, king of the Forest Leprechauns."

"Alright-what is it?-oh yeah, Spike, what are you doing here?" Arty asked.

"We's was explorin'!" the other id piped out. Lyra shook him and looked at him sternly.

"Listen here, pip-squeak, I'll make you the same deal as Ava made fire head. And you also have to know to stay silent if someone else is asked a question. For instance, Arty asked fire-head there a question, you answered, that's rude. You won't do that as apart of the deal. Deal?" Lyra said sternly, offering her hand. The kid took it and shook.

"Deal."

"Alright," Lyra said and put him down. "Introduce yourself, proper like now."

"The name's William Merood, but y'can call me Will! Spike's me brother, we're twins! We're here explorin'! And we wanna know what and who you are!" The leprechaun said rather rudely.

"Don't try to turn the tables here, leprechaun! We'll ask the questions here!" Terry growled.

"Y'got any questions to ask, Terr?" Arty whispered. Terry shook her head.

"Er, no how about you, Jen?"

"No, anyone?" Jen said looking at the other girls who shook their heads. 

"Okay, okay, leprechauns, ask away," Selena said patting the air. The twin leprechauns smiled mischievously.

"Alrigh', alrigh', who are you?" asked Spike.

"I'm Artemis, but if you piss me off you can call me death!"

"I'm Selena, like that kick ass singer, Selena only I'm a better singer."

"I'm Jenia, if y'get on me bad side, you're dead!"

"I'm Katrina, I'm nice but I'm a real cat at times. Reor."

"I'm Terry, don't you ever annoy me. Don't talk to me, unless I talk to you first."

"I'm Ashleigh, I'm the nice one."

"I'm Ava, I'm the other nice one."

"I'm Lyra, I'm the best one! Just kiddin'."

"Alright, then what are you?" Will asked.

"We're humans, dumbass," Terry said.

"Oi! We're not asses, we're leprechauns!" Spike said.

"Shush, Spike!" Will said and knocked Spike over his head. "Show a tad more respect, y'idiot! 'Ave ye not noticed? They're humans! 'Tis an honor to meet humans!!"

Spike held the back of his head, then his eyes went big as realization of what Will said struck him, he jumped up straight and bowed several times saying, " Oh my great Guardian! Humans! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

The girls just looked at each other, rather confused by the leprechauns actions.

"What's up? Why you actin' like we're queens?" Arty asked.

"Such modesty they have too! Such greatness they have! They're always great!! Humans are rare here in the mountain, and we get to see them! Maybe they'll grant us some power!" Will said happily.

"Yeah they might even let us see Koten!" Spike said, stars in gleaming in his eyes.

"Er, what going on?" Selena asked the other girls.

"I don't know, but I think they might be able to help us. Damn, is it just me, or is it getting hotter here?" Jen asked, tugging at her collar. Then they remembered…THE VOLCANO!! Arty and Katrina grabbed the twin leprechauns and rushed down the mountain side, the others following closely. Behind them on the other side of the canyon that was far behind mudslides were falling into it.

"Whatcha doin'?" Spike asked from her he was tucked under Artemis's arm.

"Runnin' from the lava and mudslides!" Artemis said through gritted teeth. Spike just crossed his little arms and closed his eyes like he were a scholar about to scold a student.

"Y'ain't gonna get away from it this way!" Spike said. "Ain't that right, Will?"

"Yep," Will nodded in agreement like a sage. 

"Then what way do you suggest, eh?" Katrina asked. Spike and Will jumped out of their grasps with ease and landed cat-like on a rock. Then grinned simultaneously and jumped to the side and darted off.

"Follow us!" Spike shouted.

"We'll show the way!" Will finished. The girls followed them, though had trouble to keep up with the speed and agility of the leprechaun twins. They fell a bit behind but Spike and Will waited for them as they (the girls) pressed themselves onward.

"Whoa! Slow down a tad, leprechauns! We're still a tad weary here!" Arty yelled. Spike and Will did not slow down though they went ahead and waited for them, then when the girls caught up they sped off again. 

"If we slow down-" Will began.

"We'll fall behind!" Spike finished.

"Frost Leprechauns are probably-"

"ON the move!"

"They know just what to do-"

"In this type of emergencies!"

Will and Spike put on an extra burst of speed, making the girls speed up as well.

"Frost Leprechauns?" Katrina asked, all the girls shrugged. Will dropped back to explain.

"Shouldn't you know?" Will asked. "I though humans in Crypto-Earth knew all!"

"We haven't traveled this way," Jen said. 

Will shrugged, "Eh, that could be a factor I guess. Well, there are three different types of leprechauns: Frost, Mountain and Forest. We all have different accents, and are classified by where we're born."

"What's the difference between Frost and Mountains?" Katrina asked.

"I'd expect you to know! But then again, not many do. The difference lies in two places, first with the accents, second the location. Y'see it all begins a long, long, long, long, lon-OUCH!" Will held his head where Spike had just hit him.

"Get on with it, ye silly goose!" Spike scolded Will as they ran.

"I was getting there! A'right, it happened a long, long time ago during the Great War between the Gods, Gaurdians and the evil-one. A few tribes from the Mountain Leprechauns came up north to the Frost Mountains to escape the death and chaos of the Chaotic south. They stayed up here for years, and adapted to the climate and all so they stayed here even after they got news that the war was over. They've stayed here ever since and developed a different accent from the Forest and Mountain Leprechauns."

"Oh, okay…" Ashleigh said, she looked at the others and mouthed, 'What is talking about?' The others shrugged.

"So, what part of Crypto-Earth are you from?" Spike asked.

"Uh, we're really not from around here," Katrina said. The twins paused.

"Obviously, you don't seem to know you're way around Frost Mountains. But I mean, where in Crypto-Earth?" Spike said. But before the girls could answer Spike pointed out to a clearing where smoke was seen and tents. "Oh look! There they are! Looks like they're almost ready to go. The Frost Leprechauns are nomadic."

Spike and Will ran out ahead waving at the girls to follow them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The boys had met each other again and had agreed to part ways _after_ they got off the mountain. Feeling guilty a bit for leaving the girls they decided to look for them.

"Heeeeeeeeey! Giiiiiirls! Were are ya?" Rain yelled, his voice echoing through the mountains.

"Oh shit, I feel so bad leaving Jen like that," Nny said. 

"You're telling me, I shouldn't've left Lyra alone. What if she got hurt, or worse, killed?" Rain said drooping his head.

"Hmphf, yeah? Well I feel no guilt leaving Artemis Stupid Weasel. She's always hittin' me on the head, acting tough. I'm wiling to be she's a les!" Alex said. Vassilij scowled.

"Maybe you deserve it! You shouldn't feel the hits, your head's so thick!!" Vassilij said. "She calls you stupid because you _are_ stupid!!"

"Oh, sure, pick on poor, little, Alex. His dad's dead, he doesn't mean anything," Alex said, feeling sorry for himself. Jake yanked their collars and pulled them back.

"You two shut-up!! Our goal isn't to fight, it's to find the girls. Fighting doesn't help our purpose, now just bury the hatchet for now! When we find them and we're safe you can dig it back up and fight, but no killing! Got it?!" Jake growled. The two nodded, Jake let go of their shirt collars and pushed them forward. Alex and Vassilij stayed away from each other, Alex on one end of the group, Vassilij on the other.

The boys had nearly made it to the base of the mountain-they thought the girls had headed down-by the time the lava and mudslides started to reach the canyon

"Oh man! They aren't here!" Nny said worriedly.

"What shall we do now?" Miguel asked. "We can't go back up the mountain, the lava is coming. Perhaps they went a different way?"

"Perhaps so, let's split up. You four-" Khan pointed to Jake, Alex, Rain and Miguel- "go that way. We three-" ha motioned to Vassilij, Nny and himself- "Will got this way. We'll meet on the other side of the mountain. Let's go! Move People!"

So Alex, Jake, Miguel and Rain went one way around the mountain while Khan, Vassilij and Nny went the other, both groups hoping desperately to find the girls.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Okay I know horrible place to end it, no cliffy. But I have other stories to write too, besides I went farther on this, I just don't want to type it all now. So plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ plZ review!

Jester Fraser


	24. To the other side of the Volcano

****

Earth Warriors

Jester: ThanX fer all the reviews!! And for those who keep reviewing!!

~~begin chapter~~

Spike and Will ran into the Frost Leprechaun camp shouting hellos. Two boys with silver/white hair ran to them.

"Oi! 'Ey mates! How are ya?!" One with spiky hair (though not as outrageously spiky as Spike, just a little shorter than Spike's hair which is like five inches long!) said running to greet the two Forest Leprechauns. The Frost Leprechauns had-what the girls' perceived as- English accents.

"Not bad! Guess what?!" Will said excitedly.

"What?" the other said, this one had straight hair like Will. Will motioned behind him slightly with his arm, not turning to the girls. The two leprechauns looked past him and saw the girls standing there, their eyes widened. 

"Humans? Oh my Guardian!" The Frost Leprechaun twins exclaimed and rushed over to the girls.

"Hello! I'm Jude Jaden!" the spiky haired kid said. (oh like y'didn't know I was gunna use Jude as a name? If y'read me other stories **hint hint** you'd see that I like to use characters that Jude Law played, okay it's mainly Road to the Legion…no it is JUST Road to the Legion and this one.) He shook each of the girls' hands.

"And I'm Brendan Jaden, Jude's twin brother!" the other said shaking their hands as well. (Yes I named him after Brendan Fraser!)

"They almost look just like Spike and Will," Katrina whispered to the girls. "Except they have white/silver-ish hair and pale blue, almost silver, eyes."

"Yeah, kind of like my eyes in winter," Artemis said. Everyone looked at her in shock. "What? It happens to me. When the seasons change so does my eye color. In summer it's green, in fall it's brown, in winter it's silver and in spring it's blue."

Every girls' mouth gaped then they said in unison-

"My eyes do too!"

Artemis's eyes widened at this. Everyone looked at each other, shocked. This was really strange indeed. A sign, perhaps, that showed they are who the animals thought that are. Was it fate or coincidence? If it was coincidence then quite the coincidence it was, an uncommon, no, a RARE very rare factor of genetics in their traits that connected the girls, something that they had in common, something no other human had. The real problem is-what are they going to put as eyes color on their driver's license? What'll happen if they're pulled over and they don't have their eye color right?? That poses a problem…but anyway back to the story…

The Frost Leprechaun twins brought them out of their shock.

"Hello? Anyone alive?" Jude said, sitting on Brendan's shoulders so he could wave his hand in front of their faces. He was in front of Terry when she flinched back into reality and took a step forward to balances. Jude Yipped in surprise but Brendan howled for Terry had stepped on his foot. Terry realized what she had down and stepped back immediately but Jude and Brendan fell back like a mini leprechaun tower and crashed into Selena. Brendan hit the back her knees causing them it bend but Jude hit her back sending her forward into Katrina, who knocked into Ashleigh, who knocked into Lyra, who knocked into Ava who knocked into Jenia, who knocked into Artemis, who knocked into Terry who knocked back into Selena, who was just getting up.

"Owww…" the girls said in pain together. They then all got up and saw Jude and Brendan on the ground side by side, with knocked out shocked/dizzy looks on. (y'know the spirals, well it would be like that if this were cartoon @.@) 

"Domino effect, um, dude, little people…er…you alright?" Jen asked, using her foot to poke the twins' arms and legs. Spike and Will, who had witnessed the whole thing, ran up laughing hysterically, but they calmed down enough to say-

"Uh, we gotta go, hehe," Spike said.

"The tribe's, hehe, ready to go, hehe, go," Will said.

"The little Frost dude's are knocked out," Arty said pointing to the Jaden twins.

"Just pick 'em up and carry 'em…" Spike said as he poked the two dazed Frost Twins with a stick. Arty shrugged and she and Katrina picked them up and walked on over to the Frost Leprechaun Tribe, where the leader called a 'Frea' which means 'chief' in the tongue of Crypto-Earth, greeted them.

"Hello, humans. It is a great honor to have you travel with us. It has been many, many, many years. Why, it's been at least 5 generations since the tribes of the Frost Leprechauns have ever seen a human. I am Frea Iving Kimuck, the Frea of this tribe. My own cousin's Uncle is the Jeroth Frea of the Frost Leprechaun tribes!" the Frea said. The Frea was a full grown leprechaun at 4 ½ feet, he had a long white beard and white hair, though he was bald on top. He had old silver eyes full of wisdom, his face was wrinkled and he was feeble. He wore a tattered old silver cloak over a more tattered grey tunic. An old leprechaun woman came up to him and said-

"Frea Iving Kimuck! You're loosing you memory! You cousin's Uncle is dead! Why, so are all of your cousins except Shaynah Ring! It's your late cousin Angelo's Uncle's grandson that's Jeroth Frea of the Frost Leprechaun tribes!! Y'silly ol' duck!" The woman nagged him.

"OH, give your gob and naggin' a rest will ya, Wilma?!" The Frea said, a bit annoyed.

"My name's not Wilma, y'self goose! 'Ave yer even forgotten me own name?! And I'm yer wife! My name's Anna!"

"My Great Uncle has told you to be silent! Hold your tongue woman!" A young strong good-looking leprechaun said. The girls looked at him, he was different from the other leprechauns of the Frost Mountains. He had brown hair and brown eyes for one thing. He wore a snow badger's fur for a shirt, leather armbands on his forearms. His upper arms were covered by the Snow Badger's long arms/paws. He wore a loin-cloth made of a mountain ram's hide. His boots were made of ram's hide and snow badger fur. He wore wolverine paws and claws over the back of his hands. In a fight they were a good weapon. He wore a necklace of teeth and claws of big wolverines and badgers he had slain. He wore a belt of snake skin with a scabbard tied to it. In the scabbard was a sword..

"Learn to respect your elders, Freuer!!" The woman scolded.

"And YOU learn to respect the orders given to you by the Frea! You can be charged for insubordination and treason!!" Freuer spat back.

"Silence you two!" the Frea said loudly. "This isn't the time to bicker and argue! It's the time to us bury the hatchet and move from this place, we have guests to add to the reason to behave! Let's move along."

The two bickering leprechauns glared at each other and stayed away from each other but to no avail for they had to help the Frea over the rocks and remembering the way.

"Only a few more mellers," the Frea said. The girls looked at each other confused. "Mellers"?

"Did he say 'Miller'? Like Miller Lire?" Jen whispered to the girls. "He's drinking beer at a time like this?!"

"No, no, I think he was saying 'Meller' like we say 'A few more Kilometers/miles'," Lyra said. Everyone nodded, that sounded more reasonable.

Spike, Will, Jude and Brendan walked with each other near the girls, plotting pranks to play on Freuer. Then a little leprechaun girl approached the girls. She wore a small gray tunic, silver coat, and held onto a baby snow badger. She had beautiful silver eyes that were full of innocence and love. Her hair was shiny from the silver and her skin-like many of the Frost Leprechauns- was dark so they could absorb sunlight to keep warm.

Ashleigh smiled at the little (little, ha! What an understatement!) and in a kind voice said, " 'Ello little girl, what's your name?"

The girl blushed and held up her pet badger to her face. Jude grinned and walked beside the girl and said, "This is Lena, she's my younger sister. She's a tad shy and doesn't say much. But she's really helpful in playing pranks on Freuer. She's very helpful and obedient."

Lena waved a bit and said, "h-hi.."

"She's never seen a human before, well not a girl human anyway," Brendan said stepping next to his little sister. "The only human we've seen is Mekin the wizard. He's an old wizard, but a wizard none the less. He's good friends with out Frea."

"Yeah, he's been around ever since the Great War of Crypto-Earth! That was like 6 Earth Millenniums ago! That's countless Crypton Millenniums! So he's very old!" Jude exclaimed.

"oh? And where does this man live?" Terry asked.

"He lives near the edge of the Frost Plateau. We'll take you there after we've reached the other side and a few days pass," Brendan replied. Spike and Will grinned excitedly.

"Yeah, we'll go too! I bet Mum can see the smoke from the village!" Spike said. Will nodded.

"And she probably looks like and albino Frost Leprechaun by now!" Will said. "All white with worry for us!"

Spike laughed, "Yeah, I can hear her now!" Spike put on a high pitched voice and said, "'What would have happened to you if the humans didn't see yer? I was white with worry for you two rascals! Oh, woe to me, the mother of the two most mischievous children! How could you do this to your own ma?'"

"Don't forget what else she'll say!" Will said. Then he put on the same high pitched voice as Spike had, " 'Why, the Derber's don't have twins like you! I bet Mrs. Derber is acting all high and mighty that she has "perfect" children! You watch, she'll be stamping in the village square gossipin' and bragging about her children! You two go straight to bed! NO SUPPER!'"

"Yeah and she'll also say 'Next time you do that, Spike Merood. I'm going to chop off all o' your hair and call you Bald Merood!'" Spike laughed making a chopping motion with his arm. "She says that so many times but she never does it."

"Yeah and Dad just says we're born adventurers not to be caged in the little village. He's somewhat of an explorer himself y'know, but his leg to a diseased wolverine that foamed at the mouth. But luckily the tribe's warriors got to him before the thing ate him. The wolverine was wounded badly but it got away, we think it's dead. But Dad was in and out for a month!" Will said.

"So what does he do now?" Ava asked.

"He studies other Leprechaun tribes. He wishes sometimes that he was a Frost Leprechaun," Spike replied.

"oh, that's cool," Ava said as they walked on. 

After a few more hours and a long, fast-paced march they had reached safety.

"So why is it safe on this side of the volcano but not the other?" Katrina asked.

"Because the mountains only send lava and mudslides down one side at a time. So next time the mountain erupts it'll be on this side, but out tribe'll be on Mt. Hinton then. Y'see the mountain erupts once a year," Brendan said, Jude nodding in agreement to every last word.

"Maybe in a few days, perhaps a few after tomorrow, we'll go see the old wizard," Jude said. "Until then, we'll stay here with the tribe."

So they rested their tired feet, ate great Frost Leprechaun food (I'm telling you, those Frost Leprechauns are geniuses in cooking, whether you're a vegetarian, carnivore, or omnivore, they have just the food for you and you'd love it!) and drank fine refreshments for the night.

~~~End Chapter~~~

Jester: Well ha! There you go! It took a while yes, but I had this all written out and I hate re-typing the thing but when you're stuck in 80 minutes of Study Hall it's all you can do, write for your story. And, yes, Coffee Bean I was taking a trip to the Frost Mountains. I had to see how they were for themselves I want this to be as true to how the leprechauns and other creatures and tribes work in Crypto-Earth as I can. So sorry for the delay!

Jester Fraser


	25. Freuer a bit softer than seems aka reuni...

****

Earth Protectors

Jester: Here y'go. Chapter 25. 

~~Begin Chapter~~

For two nights the girls stayed with the Frost Leprechauns. And for two nights the boys on both sides of the mountain traveled endlessly to the other side of the mountain in hopes of finding the girls. 

Upon the sunrise of the third day Arty got up and looked to the east as the sun rose. Someone came up next to her, it was Freuer.

"Oh, hello Freuer," Arty said boredly. Freuer nodded.

"Hi. It's beautiful isn't it?" he said.

"what?" Arty asked. Freuer pointed to the mountains.

"How when the sun crests the mountains a silver lining outlines them and then comes a burst of gold and colour restores to the Crypto-World," Freuer said. Arty laughed a little and nodded in agreement. 

"I never thought you to be the sensitive type, Freuer," Artemis said. And she really didn't think he was for Spike, Will, Jude and Brendan told her and the girls of what little they knew of Freuer's dark and horrible past. How his parents were killed in a freak accident that concerned humans from Arty's world and the evil they were to face. 

"So to-day you and the others are to head out to Mekin, the wizard," Freuer said sighing at the sunrise.

"Yeah," Arty said entranced in the sunrise.

"I shall accompany you and the others. There are many dangers in this freezing desolate place. Many Juniks live here," Freuer said.

"juniks?" Artemis repeated, confused.

"Monsters, evil creatures," Freuer said. "I can understand you not knowing, humans of Crypto-Earth never use that word, as you know. For you humans of Crypto-Earth are kind to all hekon, even if they are not kind to you," Freuer said. "Humans of Crypto-Earth know no evil, such peaceful and brave souls they are. How your kind will just fight a battle for the meek and win. How your kind defends the innocent and protects those weaker than them. Your kind is so pure hearted and loving. The most famous of your kind must be Sitting Bull and Crazy Horse of the plains people at least. Freu Arthur of the misty lands that are always green, and Freu Khan of the lands of the East just before Crypto-Egypt and Crypto-Arabia."

Freuer smiled, he had once been an explorer with his deceased parents and he missed them greatly, and he _really_ missed exploring. So when he found out that Arty and the girls were leaving to the edge of the Frost Pleatuea he seized his opportunity. Freuer was a good looking leprechaun, as every girl in Arty's group had noticed, and he was just about a Crypto year older. Than them. Though he'd be many years older than them when they spent one year in their world. Crypto-Earth years were much shorter than the years in Arty and the girl's world. Though details on that will be explained after the epilogue of this story if we ever get there…. Freuer wasn't one of a romantic he thought, but Artemis could tell he was waiting for someone, just someone right for him. She could tell by what he had said earlier: "How when the sun crests the mountains a silver lining outlines them and then comes a burst of gold and colour restores to the Crypto-World." It was quite obvious, don' you think?

Artemis was awed by the burst of colour that seemed to just come out from the sun in a split second. Artemis eyes widened, "Wow, it _is _beautiful!"

"I know, it's the only reason I wake up early," Freuer said, looking up and seeing the stars fade. Artemis smiled and nodded.

"It'd sure make me get up early," Artemis said. Just then Jen and Katrina came up and patted Arty on the head.

"Having a good time being sensitive, are we, Arty?" Katrina teased. Artemis snorted.

"I'm _not_ sensitive!" Artemis said. Jen laughed.

"You'd like to _think_ you're not! But we know you are. We know you have a heart, you've shown it too many times," Jen said smiling. Artemis smiled and nodded.

"Fine, I admit it, I have a heart," Artemis said. Freuer looked at her.

"Of course you do, you're a human of Crypto-Earth," Freuer said then got up and left to get his wolverine gloves/claws. Jen and Katrina grinned as they saw Artemis watch him. They started to chuckle evilly.

"What?" Artemis said. Katrina and Jen just shared a look. "Oh girls, get your head out of the gutter, I don't like him."

"Sure, Arty, sure," Katrina said rolling her eyes. Jen just laughed. Artemis scowled then laughed. Their laughing woke up the rest of the girls.

"Oi! Stop that laughing and let a girl get her beauty sleep!" Ashleigh said throwing a blanket right in their faces.

"Oi! Don't throw that at me!" Artemis said and threw it back. She then pointed to Katrina and Jen, "They started it!"

"Did not!" They protested.

"Did too!" Artemis said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!!"

WHOMP!! WHAMP!! FOOMP! Three blankets shot into their faces. 

"knock off the noise!" Ava said.

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the last bit of sleep in!" Terry said.

"Can't a girl sleep anymore?" Selena said.

"I'm too tired to put up with your arguing!" Lyra said then fell asleep immediately, the Apple Cider canteen right next to her. The girls laughed, Lyra had gotten addicted to the Apple Cider ever since Jude and Brendan forced her to drink it. At first when they offered it to her she was resistant, a "very embarrassing incident" she had said made her dislike it. But then Spike and Will grabbed her from behind and Jude and Brendan forced her to drink it. Ever since that first night Lyra didn't go an hour without drinking a cup of it. 

"Great!" Ava laughed. "Now I'm too awake to go to sleep now!"

"Same here!" Selena said.

"Damn it, you passed it to me too," Terry said stretching.

"Jeez, what is this, awake ness? Contagious?" Ashleigh said, also not able to go to sleep again.

Lyra yawned too and sat up, "Great now _I'm_ awake!"

Lyra to a swig of her Apple Cider, "Thank God they don't have alcohol here…"

"Yeah, you'd be suffering a MAJOR hangover if they did put alcohol in that," Artemis said. "Plus you'd be taking a piss every hour."

Jude, Brendan, Will and Spike ran in and jumped on the girls, "WAKE UP!!" They yelled in unison.

"WE'RE UP!!" They said in unison.

"Well you don't have to be so rude," Will said. All the girls threw their blankets on them. Freuer was just walking up and saw what happened. He laughed, for the first time in many years he laughed.

"Hahaha, finally, the little jokers get their own punishment!" Freuer said. "Okay now, let's go girls, we have to leave on the double."

Spike, Will, Jude and Brendan all jumped up and followed the girls. Freuer stopped Jude and Brendan, "and where do you think you're going?"

"With them!" Jude said.

"I don't think so. Your mother would die of grief if anything horrible were to happen to you. There are so many juniks in the mountains," Freuer said in a mysteriously scary voice. Jude and Brendan were unaffected though.

"Yeah? So? We've lived here all our lives, we can deal with it! We're just going to help you protect the girls!" Brendan said. Jude nodded in agreement. Freuer thought on this for a moment.

"Fine, you can join us, but you will have to come back alone after we are finished speaking to Mekin the Wizard," Freuer said. Jude and Brendan nodded. "Let's go, but first-"Freuer took out a parchment and pen and scribbled something down- "leave this by your mother's bedside so she won't die of worry over where you two are."

Jude nodded and took the note and did what he was told. He was back shortly after and they left. But what they didn't know was that _another_ one followed them. 

~~~~

"We'll have to go down to the base first," Freuer explained. "So then it'll be safer."

"How long will it take to get to the base?" Terry asked.

"Oh an hour or two. It's only about one and a half mellers down," Freuer said, walking a little sideways as he made his way down a rocky part.

~~~

The boys had met just two hours after sunrise.

"Hey!" Khan said greeting the other group. "Any luck?"

Rain shook his head then noticed that Nny wasn't talking nor walking but being carried by Vassilij, "Oh my ra! What happened to Nny?!"

"He was knocked out," Vassilij grunted, "as we escaped the mudslides and avalanche. He's been in and out of consciousness for two days. He needs help and soon."

Just then they heard a yell, a female voice yelling, "HEEEY!! GUYS!!"

They all looked up the mountain and saw the girls standing on a cliff just fifty feet above them. 

"Katrina!!" Khan yelled and waved. 

"Lyra!" Rain yelled.

"Selena!" Miguel yelled as well.

"Terry! You're alive!!" Jake yelled gratefully.

"Yeah I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?!" Terry shouted back, laughing. Freuer looked down and made a few calculations. Then he went back to the four young leprechauns accompanying him and the girls. 

"Give me the long rope, Brendan," Freuer said stretching his hand to him and he shifted a stable rock into a better position. Brendan handed him the long rope. "Okay this rope it only forty-five feet long, so you'll have to jump down five feet , you four. The humans are just tall enough to be able to reach the ground in good shape."

Freuer secured the rope and tugged it a bit to make sure it didn't move the rock. 

"Okay, who first?" Freuer said.

"Jen, you go first," Artemis said pushing Jen ahead. Jen nodded and went down. After her was Selena, then Terry, then Ashleigh, then Lyra, then Ava then Katrina and then Artemis. Then went the four young leprechauns and then the unexpected companion, Lena came up to go down. Freuer was shocked to see her.

"Lena, what're you doing here?!" Freuer said, trying to hold back his frustration. 

"I didn't want to be left alone without Jude and Brendan," She said meekly.

"Lena, you could've been killed! How far away from us were you?" 

"Only a few meters," Lena said. Freuer sighed heavily. "Did I make you mad??"

"No, no Lena, but you shouldn't have come. If we get in a tight spot you might be injured or worse, killed!" Freuer said a bit loudly. Lena sobbed, for she was only six and it was her God given right to cry when she made a mistake. Freuer realized what he said and tried to calm her by hugging her, "no, no don't cry, Lena, don't cry. Here, jump on my back I'll carry you down."

Lena sobbed and nodded and did as she was bid. Freuer untied the rope and climbed down the edge of the cliff. When he was far enough down for one of the humans to get Lena off his back he called to them. "Hey! Could someone take Lena off my back so she'll be alright?"

Lyra came up and took Lena into her arms and Freuer jumped down. 

"Thank you," he said. "Now, follow me."

He was talking to no one, for everyone was huddled around Nny. He turned around and walked to them.

"What's the matter?" he asked. 

"It's Nny, he's injured and badly," Artemis said, Jen was sobbing on her shoulder and Artemis was trying to comfort her though she was never good at doing such things.

"Let me see, I have some herbs," Freuer said. He inspected the numerous wounds. "I have herbs to heal this, but I'll need some others as well that can only be found in that mountain's forest." He pointed to the forest on the other side of the small river that ran in between the forest and the mountain they had just gotten off of . "It'll take a day or two for the herbs to have the full effect than after that another day of rest. So we'll be traveling in another three or four days."

"Rain and I can go get the herbs," Vassilij said. "Just gives us the list and we'll get 'em."

"No, you probably won't recognize them, they are only found in this region, you're obviously from the south so take Jude or Brendan with you, they'll be able to spot it," Freuer said. "Jude you go with them." Freuer took out parchment and pen again and scribbled down the list. "Here y'go. Go quickly we have little time."

Rain and Vassilij nodded, and left to across the river Jude following them. Jude stopped before the river. Rain and Vassilij were about to enter the water when Jude stopped them.

"Wait! The water is freezing, you'd die of freezing before you got to the other side!" Jude said. "We need to build a boat!"

"How are we going to do that?!" Rain asked.

"I can be of help there," a deep gruff male voice said. 

~~End Chapter~~

Yeah, yeah I know, short, but hey! It's 9:37 P.M. here!! Cut me a break eh? So please review and SOON! I want to know what you think.

Jester


	26. A new friend?

****

Earth Protectors

~begin chapter~

From around the bend a short stocky leprechaun on a raft floated up. Rain and Vassilij and Jude remained hidden in the bushes. He wore a dirty yellow shirt with a light blue vest over it, and a red belt with dirty dark blue pants tucked into fur boots. He looked like a gypsy, only not. He pushed a long pole into the water propelling him onward towards the boys.

"Who are you?" Rain asked. The leprechaun bowed.

"I am Rican the Boat maker," He said respectfully. "I build any type of vessel from ship to ferry! I ferry good creatures across Frost River. I will gladly ferry you across for just a loaf of bread."

"Jude, go get a loaf of bread, quick now," Vassilij said to Jude. Jude nodded and ran back to the others.

"Now, I have introduced myself. I would like to know who you are," Rican said. Rain stepped from behind the bushes coming into clear view. Rican's eyes widened and he bowed. "Ney, never mind the toll, Human. You may pass for free."

"There isn't just me," Rain said. "There is also my friend, Vassilij, and our leprechaun friend Jude."

"Two humans?! My Guardian! Never mind any toll! You may be ferried for free. Even when y'come back to this side! I won't even charge the leprechaun!" Rican said, his face still to the wood of the raft.

"Hehe," Rain chuckled. "Good sir, thank you for your kindness. You deserve more than just a loaf of bread."

Jude ran up with a loaf of bread he handed it to Rain. Rain took it and gave it to the old leprechaun.

"I said there was no toll, sir," Rican said, not touching the bread. Rain smiled.

"For your kind help, sir. Please take it," Rain said. Rican nodded. "And get up off of your knees, we're not royalty, besides, how will you steer your raft on your knees?"

Rican got up, smiling, "You're right! Well, get on laddybucks! To the other side of the river now!"

Rain, Vassilij and Jude boarded the raft and went to the other side of the wide river. Rain looked at the list and was immediately confused, he didn't get a thing of what strange writing Freuer put down. He gave the list to Jude.

"You can read right?" Rain said.

"Of course!" Jude said. Rain nodded.

"Good, take this list and go out and find the herbs, we'll be around to make sure y'don't get hurt. This is your own special mission!" Rain said. Jude's eyes lit up with happiness. He huffed up like he was put with a very important job, which he was.

"Yes, sir!" Jude saluted smartly then took off. 

"Why did you make him do it all, Rain? Can't you read?" Vassilij said. Rain just glared at him for that remark.

"Of course I can read, but millions of people can't you know. But I don't think anyone but these leprechauns could read what Freuer wrote. They were a total different language, completely different from what we read," Rain said as he kicked a stone off into the forest. "They looked like strange symbols."

"Oh, there's a reason to have a leprechaun around now eh?" Vassilij said. Rain nodded. Five minutes later Jude ran up panting. He gave the list to Rain and showed them the herbs he had gotten.

"All on the list, sir! Every last one!" Jude said. Vassilij and patted Jude on the head.

"Good job, let's go now. This forest is rather bleak and dark," Vassilij said turning around, Rain and Jude either side of him. They went back to Rican the Boat maker's ferry and crossed the river. 

"Thanks for you kind services, sir," Vassilij said. "Perhaps you would like to join us for dinner?"

"Dinner, s-sir?" Rican asked hesitantly. Vassilij nodded. "Tis a kind offer, sir. But none can dine with a human, it'd be acting to equal to them. You certainly know that, sir. For it is the decree of the leader of the Green Misty Lands."

"Well, we're not from the Green Misty Lands, Rican. We're just humans, and we're just as alive as ye, so join us, good sir, for a dinner that will be merry with you around."

"The thought is tempting, sire, I couldn't do such a thing-oof!" Vassilij and Rain grabbed his arms and lifted him and carried him into the camp to the others.

"Hey, we have the herbs, Freuer!" Jude said and gave the herbs to Freuer. Freuer nodded.

"Good, thanks," Freuer said then started to mend the wounds of Chris.

"Is he going to be alright, Freuer??" Jen asked earnestly hovering over Freuer practically. Freuer growled.

"If you stop hovering over me, I _might _get something done!" Freuer seethed. Jen backed off.

"Sorry, sorry," she mumbled. "I'm just worried."

"Yeah, fine…" Freuer said as he continued to apply herbs, having Khan mix them. After a few minutes of introductions to Rican, and thanks to the hard work and skill of Freuer Chris was regaining consciousness. "He'll be in and out for a little while longer," explained Freuer, "but he should be fine in two days."

"Oh thank you, Freuer!!" Jen hugged Freuer. Freuer blushed beet red. Everyone laughed at his face.

"Yes, yes, all nice and all. Let go of me now…PLEASE!" Freuer said. Jen let go of him and knelt down near Chris, brushing a few bangs away from his eyes. 

"You're going to be okay!" Jen said excitedly. Freuer just looked at the others.

"Is dinner ready?" he asked.

"no.." they mumbled.

"Why hasn't dinner been started?"

"No one thought of it," Artemis said. "Where's our food supply? I'll get a great ol' Native American feast up for all of ya!"

"Yeah! It's right over there," Freuer said, pointing to the bag near the herbs. Artemis nodded.

"Get a fire started, we're eating good tonight!" Artemis said. 

That night was the greatest meal of their days in Crypto-Earth, Artemis could cook like a Frost Leprechaun. She had cooked up some fry bread, roasted a few apples even made a bit of cakes and other lovely delights she could make from what she was supplied with. They drank cider and water, and ate well. 

~End Chapter~

There y'go for that! ^v^ Don't expect updates anytime soon, I'm busy as hell making two chat sites and doing stuff. Y'can contact me on Yahoo (TragicJesterFraserOokami). Well, soon you will have a Crypto-Earth to chat at…soon…

Jester


	27. Meeting the wizard

**Earth Warriors**

~~Begin Chapter~~

The next morning, about three hours before sun up, Freuer had all the girls and guys up, and also the five little leprechauns, whilst Rican still lay asleep in a peaceful slumber. 

"Let's go quickly," Freuer said packing a few victuals. Artemis came up and took some from the bag. "What are you doing?"

"Giving back to those who helped!" Artemis said. She took two loafs of bread and two canteens of Apple Cider.

"Not my cider!!" Lyra said. Artemis just gave her a look and Lyra stood back and nodded in agreement. Artemis set the victuals next to Rican, and then walked back over to the group.

"Let's go," Freuer said and then they all left.

Trekking through the Frost Mountains seemed a lot harder than it looked. Don't be fooled by the bare trees of evergreen, for the Frost Mountains are truly cold no matter the altitude. The group stuck close together Khan and Vassilij carried Nny on a stretcher in the middle with many coats draped over him. Jen was near him all the time.

"Nny, you're going to be alright! By tomorrow you'll be marching faster than Freuer!!" Lara kept repeating. Khan shot her an annoyed look.

"Will you stop saying that? I'm getting annoyed," Khan said.

"Well! Excuse me if I want to talk to my friend," Jen said. Khan snorted.

"Pah, I know you like him. It's rather obvious! You should just admit it!" Khan said.

"Excuse me?! He's just a close friend and that's all! Do not jump to conclusions on what I feel, because you do not know what I feel!" Jen snapped and did not talk to him. Khan just kept walking on.

"People can we please not fight for one day here?!" Artemis said. "If we're going to fight, let's fight together against the evil and not each other!"

"Oh, you should talk!" Alex said. "You've berated me for every little mistake I make!! You lecture us on not fighting, when you yourself seem it fit to berate me?! That's screwed!"

"Shut-up, Alex! By just stirring up more trouble you bring it upon yourself!" Vassilij said. "So just can it, and leave it be!"

"Everyone will have to walk in silence if you cannot speak without poison upon your tongue!" Freuer said. Everyone shut-up then and continued walking.

The only stops they made were pit breaks and food breaks. Freuer kept everyone silent during the meals and pit breaks. 

"You all shall be silent on this journey to the Forest Leprechaun Village. It seems that you cannot speak without poison on your tongues to each other. To prevent a death you shall be silent, and only speak to me, in a whisper," Freuer had said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

The trip took a week, by the time they reached the edge of the Frost Plateau Nny was up and walking again. 

Freuer started to tie a rope to a stable boulder. He threw the whole length of the rope down the slope of the plateau saying to the group, "We'll climb down, five feet of length between us all. Lena, you stay on my back, I'll carry you down."

"No, I'd suggest that she be on one of our backs, we're bigger, we can probably support her weight more," Rain said.

"You really think you're stronger than I?" Freuer said with a cocky grin on his face. 

"Fine then, you stay up here and hold the line. I'll go first and keep it steady as they come down. And you can carry Jake on your back as you come down."

"How about I just give you all a flight down?" a strong voice with a hint of a growl said. Then the wind picked up and down from the sky came Russano the Rage.

"RUSSANO!!" Ashleigh ran and hugged Russano. "What are you doing here? I thought you and the others weren't allowed to help us!"

"Cheiday said that Koten said that I was to be here with all of you," Russano said. "So I had to obey orders from Koten."

"Who's Koten?" Ashleigh asked. Freuer looked at her strangely.

"You know who Koten is! Ahahahahahaha! Don't be such a kidder!" Russano said slapping Ashleigh on the back, knocking the wind out of her. Everyone gave him a weird look.

"Yeah, you must be kidding because everyone has at least heard of Koten, the great Forest Guardian!" Jude said. "Even up here, everyone has heard of Koten!"

"Yeah, but even those who live in the forest have rarely seen the great Guardian of the Forest!! I bet humans see him all the time though! Have you met him?" Spike asked. They shook their heads.

"Not yet, we've been mostly traveling away from the forests and such," Alex said. 

"Oh, well perhaps with you along with us, we'll get to meet him! That'll be a tale to tell the village huh Spike?!" Will said happily. Spike nodded, his eyes all starry.

"Yeah! That'd be the best thing to happen in our lives!!" Spike exclaimed. Freuer's lip twitched up in a quick smile then back to his usual scowl.

"Listen, we won't get to Koten until we talk to the wizard Mekin, he lives at the bottom of the Plateau-"Freuer began.

"Nay, I live not down there anymore," an old feeble voice said. From behind a large boulder stepped a man hunched over holding onto a long walking staff for support. His hair was white as snow but not long at all, it barely reached three inches. On the top of his head a few strands of hair waved all about unkept unlike the sides and back of his head which was covered in full hair. His face was wrinkly like any old man and kindly as well. His eyes were ice blue and showed much wisdom. He wore a simple large shirt that was a silver-blue and had red squares around the neck and sleeves. His pants were torn at the bottom and were a dirty light brown. 

Freuer bowed and so did the leprechaun kids and the others followed suit. Freuer approached, "Hello, Old Mekin. How are you this season?"

"Season? Just this season? My, I have lived millenniums this season is just like the rest. But this day is different. Humans I see," Mekin said. "Yes, different, certainly different."

"Yes, isn't every day different from the other though?" Alex said. Mekin looked at him.

"Why, so tis, so tis," Mekin said. "You look very familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it from where I hath seen thee. All of thee, from so long ago. But I sense that all thou art different from others who here dwelt and dwells."

"Well, Mekin whatever it is, it'll have to wait, for we have come to see you," Freuer said. 

"To see me? Hehe, didst thou thinkest that I knew that not?" Mekin chuckled. 

"What they hath come for me is for their own matter, you, Freuer Reinhold, stay with yon children of the Forest and Frost Mountains. What I hath to say to the humans is for their eyes alone. Russano the Rage, look after the children with Freuer."

Russano nodded. Mekin turned around and walked off, "Follow me."

They did follow him into a cave. He motioned them to sit around the fire. He sat down on a green slab that looked like a throne almost. He looked around closely at the teens. He sighed a moment and said with lips that seemed to barely move, "So you're here at last. I know thou are not Crypto-Earth Humans, but actual humans from the Other Earth. Thou are taking a risk having a leprechaun who hates Other Earth Human being your guide."

"Well, we didn't know they hated Other Earth humans," Lyra said. Mekin nodded.

"I certainly know that, friend," Mekin said. "But the challenge you are to face is much more risk. You know why you are do you not?"

He didn't get a response. Then Arty said, "Yes we do, our friends told us."

"Good, now, the trip to Koten's lair is long and hard. But the training is much more challenging. You must know who Koten is."

"Uh…" was all the kids said.

"He is the Guardian of the Forest," Mekin said. "He is of high stature amongst all lands. You must pay him respect when you visit him. He will train you."

"Train us for what exactly?" Alex asked. Mekin looked at him then looked in the flames of the fire.

"To fight the evil," Mekin said quietly. "There is an evil out there across the Doragon Mountains. In the lands of Darkness and Despair dwells an evil so powerful even the guardians have trouble fighting it."

"If the guardians have trouble what makes them think we, mere humans, can fight this thing?" Rain asked.

"You all have something in you, much more than mere kilons, you have much power in all of you, it can rival the guardians, and with the guardians to help you, you all may certainly be able to defeat this evil," Mekin said. "You are Earth Warriors, the second generation. There was a team before you millenniums ago when the evil first rose, but you are now the only hope for Crypto-Earth and Other Earth." Mekin got up and walked over to the wall and tapped a picture painted on the wall three times. The wall opened and Mekin stepped in for a while coming back out he held a large box in his arms. He set it in front of the group and opened it revealing beautiful jade necklaces. "Take these with you, it'll help you on your journey make it easier. And here-" he handed them more rope- "rope for the journey down to plateau."

They took the necklaces and the rope and walked out of the cave.

"Good Luck on your journey friends, and be well," Mekkin said waving them off as he watched them climb down the plateau. His eyes seemed a little moist as he watched Freuer go down last. He walked back into his cave and set his walking stick aside. He sighed heavily, "I fear for you my friends, one of you is going to loose someone close. I fear much loss will be found on the battle field. Please do not drag others into your fight with The Evil. The cost of peace can be too high…"

**~~**

White stood in front of his prize that floated in the liquid gel of green, now in the final stages of the healing process. White smirked, "Soon with you, I will take over The Dark Lands and I shall rule over Crypto-Earth, Koten will bow at my feet."

"White, are you talking to yourself again?" a deep voice said with a bit of a growl and it dripped with sarcasm. White spun around quickly and saw a white tiger with a wolf's neck.

"Wolfneck, what are you doing here?" White asked. Wolfneck laughed a little.

"I'm here to fetch you, White," Wolfneck said. "The Master wants to see you now."

"Tell Zalaris he can wait!" White said then he yelled in pain as Wolfneck scratched his back like a scratching post.

"Never say The Master's true name unless going into battle or you know him and are his right side creature!" Wolfneck growled. Then they heard another chuckle come from the doorway. A dark red-orange lion with a black mane and green eyes with some red in it came down. It had a snake tail the hissed and moved around having a mind of it's own.

"Master Chimera," Wolfneck bowed. Chimera chuckled.

"Good job, Wolfneck, to enforce The Master's law even on his own subjects that are in their turn to destroy the Earth Warriors," Chimer said. Wolfneck crept away from White letting Chimera have his turn at enforcing the law. Chimera circled White smirking smugly and evilly, his snake took a few snaps at him. Chimera put a paw on the head of his snake tail. "Settle down, Snake, I know how you are when rules are broken."

Chimera looked at White and said, "So, mate, looks like you've said the name of The Master as if he were an equal. Well that's not nice." Chimera slashed White's face now Chimer had on an ugly angry look and he growled, "Now get to The Master he's called for you! If I ever hear you say The Master's name in such a careless tone again that isn't a war cry then you'll die!"

White got up holding the right side of his face where Chimera slashed at him. He held it a 

moment then said, "You crazy lion! I swear Chimera one day you will die by my hands!"            

"Only in your dreams weakling," Chimera growled then got ready to pounce. He made a toothy grin, "Now get out before I decide to destroy you now."

White went scampering down the hall. Chimera looked at Wolfneck who was still bowing in his master's presence, "Get up now, Wolfneck. You know it's been three centuries since you've been appointed Wolfneck."

"Yes I know," Wolfneck said. "It is time for a new Wolfneck to be brought by. With the same markings I have and the wolf's neck. We have to search for him across the border."

"How do you know that?" Chimera asked.

"It came to me in a dream, like the dream my master Wolfneck had before me," Wolfneck said. Chimera nodded.

"I knew that, I just didn't think that you would have the dream by now," Chimera said. 

"It'll be up to you to train this new Wolfneck."

"Yes sir," Wolfneck said. "I'm fully aware of what my duties are."

"Good now beware that now your duty for tonight is to make sure White doesn't come in here anymore," Chimera said then he trotted out into the hallway. Wolfneck lay in front of the large container that held the human. 

~~End Chapter~~

Well, here it is! Yep! Another chapter in Earth Warriors. I know I haven't updated in God knows how long…BUT I have now! And sorry for the wait, but this thing is probably going to be a frikkin' novel as I introduce some other characters. Take not of Wolfneck here people. Oh and Chimera generally looks like Scar on the Lion King only with a snake tail. Hehehe. Okay now, I released the chapter today in Celebration of The Quiet American be released today on DVD. tQA stars Brendan Fraser! ^__^ Look for another chapter on Griffin Fraser's birthday (in September) or even sooner!

Jester


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Notes: Hey, I'm turning this into a fucking novel, seriously, I'm writing ahead now, and updated less often, I've gotten around 72 pages so far! Haha, yeah, so, my first novel is a Mummy fanfiction, posted on Fanfiction.net, try not to loose interest, I'm doing everything I can to move this story along. Just tell me, do you think it's going a bit slow?

Go to Crypto-Earth yourself! Visit the land of Animals, where humans are scarce! The place I've visited so many times before! Crypto-Earth Chat site, open to the public!

~~Begin Chapter~~

"Where the hell are we?" Vassilij asked as they wandered through the mist of the green lands.

            "We're in the Misty Green Lands," Freuer said staying in front.

            "Weren't we supposed to meet our friends at the edge of the plateau?" Arty asked.

            "We decided to keep continuing to Koten's lair, making way for you," Russano said. "I'm here just because they told me to stay with all of you."

            "Okay…" Alex said. "It's been three days, how far until a forest or something?"

            "We'll be into the Forest of Koten in a few hours," Freuer said. "Didn't you notice how it's a bit more arid here then from a day ago?"

            "Yes, you're right it is a little more arid," Selena said. "You know I think I'm getting the hang of my power."

            She put her hand on Russano and she started to transform into a dragon, spiky and grey with orange eyes that were like fire. She spread out her long wings and mist rolled around from the motion. She flapped it a little then started to fly upwards a smile came to her large dragon snout. She then slowly went back down. She walked around a little getting used to the motion of a dragon but then she started to shrink and went back to her human form. She blushed brighter than a cherry and all the guys turned around.

            "There's still a little bit of a problem though," she mumbled as she hid behind Russano. Russano tore of some of the large cloak he had and gave it to Selena.  "Thanks…"

            She put it on like a toga and stayed near the back with Ashleigh and Lyra. She looked at Russano and said, "Couldn't you have just uh made me new clothes?"

            "No, I don't have that power, but your dragon, Bruce, he has that power," he said. Artemis handed Selena her coat.

            "Here you can wear this, it may be a little more comfortable than that toga," Artemis held back a snicker. Selena took the jacket.

            "Thanks," she said as she put it on over the toga. Hearing the repressed snicker from Artemis she said, "Don't make fun of my toga!" 

            Artemis just nodded, still grinning like an idiot as she tried to hold back the floods of laughter ready to break the dam. 

            "And you think I'm bad," Alex muttered. Artemis just glared a bit at him and hit the back of his head.

            "Alright you two love birds, stop fighting before you start a storm!" Vassilij said separating the two. 

            "Excuse me?" Artemis asked. "What did you say?"

            "I said stop fighting before you start a storm," Vassilij said. Artemis shook her head.

            "No, you said 'alright you two love birds,' now that's not right, Vassy!" Arty said. "That's just wrong! Alex is the last guy I'd ever want to date!"

            "Oh so he's still on your list of eligible guys to date?" Katrina asked. Arty turned to her.

            "What? Jeez, no! Ra, not in a million years, he's not on the list!" Arty said. Alex seemed a little hurt but quickly covered.

            He said, "She ain't on mine either! I'd rather date Selena than her!"

            "Hey! Is that an insult here?" Selena asked standing tall ready to fight if needed.

            "No, no," Alex said. Artemis walked over to him.          

            "No, I think it was, Selena," Artemis said. "Saying I'm worse than you and they way he put it seems he thinks you one of the worse as well…" Artemis pushed him a little, "Is that what you think, Ali?"

            "My name is Alex, moron, not Ali," Alex said. "And I didn't mean any offense to you Selena, I'm sorry."

            Selena walked over to him and slapped him. He held his face a bit as it reddened.

            "What the heck was that for?" Alex asked in a loud voice.

            "For calling Artemis a moron and insulting her earlier," Selena said.

            "If you insult her consciously or unconsciously again you'll be pounded so deep in the ground God will be the only one able to get you out," Artemis promised him. Then she walked on.

            Alex lagged a little behind nursing his reddening cheek. Selena could really slap hard. Vassilij walked along with him.

            "Sorry you went through that, mate," Vassilij said.

            "Hm, y'know if Artemis wasn't so damned sensitive when being teased about something like that then this wouldn't've happened!" Alex said.

            "No, mate, if you hadn't unknowingly insulted Selena, then it wouldn't have happened," Vassilij said. 

            "Alright the mist is starting clear up!" Jen said happily. 

            "Right oh!" Spike said. He skipped ahead a little bit. "The forest isn't far now!"

            "Yeah let's pick it up a little," Will said. "Let's hurry up, home is still a ways into the forest!!"

            Jude and Brendan went after them. Freuer ran ahead of them and blocked them from going further. They looked up at him a little confused, Freuer said, "Don't go so quickly, you four. You know there's still the forest gates, and the Gryphon."

            "Oh yeah, hehe, the Gryphon, uh Freuer," Will began.

            "Can we sort of, uh I dunno maybe sneak in?" Spike finished.

            "Why?" Jude asked. Then Brendan nudged him in the ribs and Jude realized. "Oh yes, let's sneak in, it's much funner!"

            "You two snuck out didn't you? You didn't tell your parents you were visiting the Frost Tribe did you? They knew that it was that time of year again for Fire Frost didn't they? And you still went anyway? I think you deserve to face the Gryphon of the Forest Gates and let him wreak punishment on you!" Freuer said waving his hand a bit to emphasize words.

            "His punishment will be child's play compared to Mum's punishment," Will said digging in the ground sheepishly with his foot.

            "The Gryphon is an angel when it comes to punishments compared to Mum," Spike agreed.

            "Then let my punishment be shed off your shoulders," a deep voice said. Freuer turned around and saw a huge gryphon standing behind him. It was the Gryphon of the Forest Gates, keeper of the Gates and Manager of Inter-Lands affairs between the Forest and other lands. 

            "Gryph, hello again," Freuer said he bowed a bit. Gryphon bowed as well.

            "Greetings, Freuer, how are you this season?" Gryphon asked as he sat down. The Gryphon was as tall as a forest tree. It's wings were tucked behind him but at full wingspan it did well as shade. It's huge eagle like claws slowly scratched at the earth a little unconsciously. 

            "I am doing well, just taking these humans and these leprechauns to the forest," Freuer said. The Gryphon looked behind Freuer and saw the humans and Russano standing there in awe. The Gryphon bowed immediately and back away.

            "No toll for the humans or for the leprechauns if they be friends of the humans," Gryphon said.

            "They are," Rain said stepping forward. They all entered through The Gates. The Gates looked like vines, large vines intricately intertwined into the post that arched up over the wood doors. In the center of the arch was a red stone a large round red stone. 

            "What is that?" Artemis asked Russano.

            "It's the symbol of Koten, the Guardian of the Forest," Russano said. "Now don't ask any creature any questions, usually humans know everything about Crypto-Earth."

            "Alright," Artemis said as she walked on. Artemis looked back as they entered the forest and saw just the Green Misty Lands, it was as if the gate was never there. "Where'd the gate go?"

            "On this side of The Gate, the Gate is not seen, there are many hostile things in the Green Misty Lands," Russano explained. "The creatures of the forest have to see out to make sure all is safe. In the mists hide vermin, rats, weasels, wolverines even! And some people have heard reports of a Wolfneck being born in the Misty Lands, but others think it may be in the forest. Others say the Doragon Mountains or they say it may be born in the Tundra."

            "Wolfneck?" Ashleigh asked.

            "All will be explained later," Russano said. "Let's just continue on."

~~End Chapter~~

Please review!!

Jester


End file.
